Money Doesn't Buy Happiness
by Itsaklainething
Summary: When Kurt meets his idol Blaine Anderson, he didn't expect to him to stick up for him after being harassed in the line, he also didnt think that he would leave feeling humiliated. But when Blaine bangs into him in the street the next day and gives him his number feelings start to develop, but Blaine's straight right? Or is this what his manager wants people to think? Famous!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

Kurt wrapped his arms around himself; he had been waiting for this for weeks, meeting the Blaine Anderson.

He remembered when his first album came out; he had camped outside the store making sure that he was one of the first to have it.

Blaine had been here a couple times but he had either been busy with his job or he had just been too scared to come see his idol, but this time when he found out that he was coming to his town he booked the time off work and built up the courage to come and meet him.

As the line got smaller and he got closer Blaine became more visible, he had always had such a crush on him but everyone knew that Blaine was straight and he even had a girlfriend, Jessica.

He didn't have a clue what he was going to say to him, though it wouldn't really matter what he thought of now as when he went up to see him his mind was going to go blank with fear.

He took a look around, there were a couple of people that had been giving him evils since they had got there, he wasn't sure why but it might be the fact that he wasn't discretely gay, it wasn't something he could hide but it was who he was and he couldn't change it.

The line moved forward until the person in front was next to go up and his breathing quickened.

Something suddenly hit on the back of the head and he turned around, a bit of scrunched up paper fell to the ground and he frowned bending down to pick it up, he unwrapped it reading the sentence that had been scrawled on the paper. _Why do you look like a queer?_

He looked to the guy that he knew had thrown it, the man wasn't even trying to hide what he had done, smirking at him like he had told the world's best joke.

"Mature," he mumbled turning back towards the front. He got that a lot here, Ohio wasn't really gay friendly but he had gotten used to it, not that he'd had much of a choice. The person in front had already disappeared while he had been reading the note.

"Next," a man called and his heart skipped a beat, this was it, this was what he'd been waiting for.

He moved towards the table, he could feel his legs turning to jelly.

"Hey, what's your name?" Blaine said. He looked beautiful, just like he did on his posters and on tv.

"Hi, my names Kurt," he squeaked and Blaine smiled though there was something in his facial expressing that didn't seem right.

"I saw someone throw something at you, are you ok?" Blaine asked and he felt his cheeks turn a dark shade of red. After Blaine said that his facial expression turned to normal, was that what he had wanted to get off his mind?

He nodded, not sure how he had caught the incident and why he was even bothered.

He didn't notice that he was still holding the piece of paper that had been thrown at him and Blaine leaned over the table and took it from his hands.

"Is this that what he threw?" Blaine asked.

"I-I'm fine, y-you don't need to read that," he spat out wanting to take the paper back. Blaine ignored him and opened the paper reading it, Blaine face turned into a frown and he stood up climbing on to the desk.

"Who wrote this?" Blaine yelled to the crowd and his eyes widened. He wanted to disappear, to shrink into the unknown.

The whole crowd grew silent and looked up to Blaine trying to get a look at what he was holding up.

The man who did it laughed and raised his hand, looking please with himself obviously not caring that everyone would know that he was a homophobe.

"You disgust me and you might as well leave because I'm not signing anything of yours," Blaine said and the anger in his voice even scared him.

"He's just a faggot," the man scoffed mad that he wasn't going to get what he came here for.

Kurt felt himself shrink further as everyone started to stare at him, some of them nodding their heads while others just grinned or bowed their heads not wanting to be involved.

He didn't know what to do, he felt humiliated, and this wasn't what he had been expecting if he knew this was going to happen he would of just stayed at home.

"Get out," Blaine said but the man didn't budge.

"Fine, but if I have to leave then so does the faggot," the man said pointing at him.

He lowered his head; none of this was worth it.

He just nodded.

"Fine, I'm leaving," he said turning and walking away from Blaine toward the door to the store.

"No wait," Blaine yelled running after him and he stopped and turned to him.

"Its fine Blaine, don't worry about it," he said not looking at him in the eye.

He turned and continued to leave the store, Blaine started to follow him but one of his bouncers caught him by the arm.

"You're not supposed to go out Blaine, you're signing," he heard the low voice of the bouncer and then Blaine sighed as he was lead back into the building.

He felt like crying, he was just humiliated in front of and pretty much by his idol. He just walked towards his house wrapping his arms around himself.

He had a small flat not far from here; he lived alone so if he did cry at least no one would witness his shame.

Blaine would probably forget about him in a couple hours, just one face in a crowd of people that loved him.

His stomach clenched, that might have been the last time he would ever get the chance to meet Blaine and he had just walked away without a fight.

He looked to the floor and carried onto towards his flat, it had been a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! x**

* * *

He kept signing, picture after picture of himself and anything else what the fan brought like albums and random pieces of paper or the favourite, themselves.

He couldn't stop thinking about Kurt though, he wanted to go and find him and apologise for embarrassing him, he had probably wanted him to leave what happened alone and he went right ahead and stood on the table making a fool out of himself.

Finally the session ended and he stood up being led out by one of his bouncers.

"Are we leaving today?" He asked John his main bouncer; he went to events with him and on his tours. It was probably because he always did what his manager told him to do; he didn't listen to him at all.

"I'm not sure yet, I know that you have the day off tomorrow but Steve might want you to do some media stuff," John said and he sighed.

He knew that Steve would be waiting for him in the tour bus, after all of the signing sessions he was due to leave on tour so they decided to use the bus to take him to the signings to promote it.

He was led out the back of the store and straight onto the bus smiling and waving to a couple of fans that had waited for him.

He wasn't on the bus two seconds before Steve was trying to talk to him so he just blocked it out moving further onto the bus, sitting down on one of the sofas.

He looked up at Steve who was giving him a questioning look.

"So?" Steve said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry I didn't get that," he said running a hand through his curls.

"I said do you want to get a hotel and crash in this town for a couple of days, or do you want to drive down to the next town and spend the time there?" Steve replied holding a clip board in his hands. Probably a clip board with his life on it.

He smiled. "I want to stay here," he said leaning back in his seat.

"Ok, that's fine," Steve smiled scribbling something down on the clip boards before turning and walking away, disappearing from the bus.

A few minutes later the bus began to move and he pulled out his phone, three missed calls from Jessica.

He sighed, dialling her number bringing the phone to his ear. She answered the phone almost immediately.

"Blaine, why the hell didn't you answer the phone?" She yelled.

"I was at a signing, you knew that," he replied and he heard her huff down the phone.

"Well, you'd think that your boyfriend would drop anything for you, maybe not," she said and he almost hung up on her there and then.

"Jessica, you're not my real girlfriend and though I care about you, I will never be your boyfriend," he said. Sometimes you just had to be blunt with her.

"I believe that one day you will love and be with me Blaine, I love you," she said.

He didn't have a clue how she ended up as his front, he'd made the mistake of telling his manager that he was gay and he exploded telling him how wrong it was and how it would ruin his career and then he said that they needed to get him a fake girlfriend to cover it up. He'd agreed not wanting to get on the wrong side of Steve, he was the 'could make you or break you' kind of guy and he couldn't chance him ruining his career.

"Just stop, when are you coming down?" He asked hoping that it was later rather than sooner.

"In a few days, I heard you're staying in Ohio for a couple of days rather than moving to the next town, why do you want to stay in Ohio?" She said.

He sighed again, news really travelled fast. "I like Ohio," he said simply.

"Ok whatever, I'll see you in a couple of days," Jessica replied before hanging up.

He put his phone back in his pocket and stood up holding on to the side as the bus came to a stop. He heard the door to the bus open and Steve jumped inside.

"Ready?" Steve asked and he nodded walking back to where his bed on the bus was placed, grabbing the bag that he had placed under it filled with night-clothes for when he stayed overnight in a hotel.

He walked back towards Steve following him off the bus.

"I called ahead and got you a room for two nights, tomorrow you have free to roam and do whatever you want but the next day you have a TV appearance in the morning and then a small meeting about the tour".

"Ok," he said. He had learned not to question anything when he was told his schedule; it only got him into trouble.

They reached the hotel entrance and walked in, they didn't have to sign in there was a staff member already waiting for them in the lobby ready to lead him to his room.

His room was on the fifth floor, they all walked down to the far end of the corridor stopping outside room 62.

The staff member smiled handing him the key to the room. "I hope you enjoy your stay," the man smiled.

He smiled in return. "Thank you," he said before the man started to lead Steve down the corridor, Steve probably got a room for himself too.

He opened the door and walked in, the room was huge and beautifully decorated. He knew that Steve would get one of the best rooms, he hated that, it was such a waste as he was only staying here two days.

He walked further into the room and dumped his bag on the double bed before walking to the window looking out of it. He had the most amazing view of the city. He rested his head on the wall as he looked out; everything looked so simple from here.

The sun was starting to set, shining a beautiful orange glow through the sky. He couldn't wait to go and explore the city the next day, he didn't have a clue what he might find.

* * *

**I'll update soon! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

Kurt woke up and rolled over onto his side, dried tears staining his cheeks due to the day before. He hadn't meant to fall asleep but crying always made him feel exhausted.

He felt silly crying over the incident but it had hurt, the person that he looked up to probably thought that he was weak and couldn't stand up for himself.

He groaned at the thought crawling out of bed and towards the shower, stripping himself of his clothes and climbing in.

He let the hot water run over him stripping the memory away, he let half an hour slip by before turning the shower off and walking out wrapping a towel around his waist.

He had another day off today; he didn't have a clue what he was going to do, probably just go on a long walk like he always did.

He had thought about getting a dog, thinking that would somehow make him feel less lonely but he had to drop it as the owner of his house said he wouldn't allow it.

Once he had enough money to buy a house of his own, he would think it over again but he was far from that, his job barely paid his rent as it is.

He got dressed and grabbed his coat heading for the door; he needed some fresh air anyway.

He left his house walking towards a large public park that sat around the corner from his house; he liked to go there to think, he had done ever since he had moved into the house a couple of years ago.

...

Blaine pulled the hood of his hoddie over his head hiding his face, he just wanted to explore on his own. He loved it when people recognise him but it was hard to take in the area and things around him if people were coming up to his every second for an autograph or a picture, he also didn't want the paparazzi following him around.

He headed out of the hotel room and towards the lift with his hands in his pockets, excited about exploring the city.

He had decided that he was just going to go walking, not caring where he walked; it was one of his favourite things to do and one of the only things other than music that made him feel free.

The lift stopped at the bottom floor and the doors opened, he looked down as he walked towards the entrance of the hotel passing a bunch of fans that must have found out that he was staying there. Luckily they didn't recognise him and he made it out of the door without a problem.

He turned left acting like he knew where he was going not wanting to arise suspicion. He tilted his head up a little so that he could see where he was going; he didn't want to bang into anyone either.

It was a beautiful day, he felt really hot in his hoodie and he was sure that it made him stick out but he didn't want to take it off.

He kept walking finding different stores and restaurants that he might want to come back to look inside of if he got the chance.

He walked further up the street not having any clue where he was going, he used to live not far from Ohio but he had only ever been here a couple times when doing signings.

He reached the end of the road and looked left and right deciding whether to go left or right, as he looked down the left side he noticed the entrance to a park down the bottom and smiled before walking towards it.

Though he wasn't a child anymore he still loved parks, just the atmosphere of them makes him smile.

He reached it and walked inside taking a look around, there was a large field where people could sit, have picnics and play games. Next to it were a few trees and beneath it a small pond where ducks sat awaiting to be fed by the small children and the wandering adults. There was a small part that was cornered off filled with children's play equipment, a slide, a swing set, a climbing frame and an assortment of see-saws.

He smiled walking further in the park following the path that weaved around it, many benches were dotted around the side of the path and he thought about sitting down but decided that he wanted to walk further into the park first.

There weren't many people about due to it being a week day but there were a couple of adults dotted around that had either taken their dog for a walk, was using the park as a short cut or just wanted a walk.

Someone was walking towards him on the path and he put his head down but kept walking, he couldn't help but have a quick look up at the person as they walked by. He paused and looked over his shoulder, the man hadn't noticed him. But he remembered him; he turned and walked after him grabbing him by the arm.

The man yelled out, pushing him backwards and he lost his footing and tumbled to the ground, he hadn't been expecting that reaction. "Kurt wait!" He yelled out as he fell.

Kurt paused looking at him with wide eyes, it took him a minute to notice that his hood had fallen down from the impact and he pulled it back up before pushing himself to his feet.

"I'm so sorry, you scared me, I thought you were going to attack me or something," Kurt panicked and he just stood there with a smile on his face.

"Kurt its fine, I probably would have done the same thing if someone grabbed me by the arm with a hoodie on," he said wanting to calm Kurt down somewhat.

Kurt ran his hand through his hair, looking at him oddly.

"Are you ok?" He asked a little worried.

"Yeah, it's just I didn't think that I would see you again," Kurt replied.

"Oh; I'm sorry about yesterday by the way, I shouldn't have got involved but the note made me angry," he said looking to the floor a little embarrassed.

"I saw that," Kurt giggled fiddling nervously with his fingers.

He had to admit that Kurt had the most adorable giggle that he'd ever heard.

"I assume that you have stuff to do, so I'll go," Kurt continued with a small smile and he frowned.

"You can go if you want but, if you want to hang out that would be cool," he shrugged probably hoping more than he should be.

Kurt's mouth fell open. "Y-You want to hang out with me?" Kurt choked out.

He nodded. "If you want to?" he asked.

"Yeah, yes," Kurt said nodding and he smiled.

"Awesome! So what do you want to do?" He asked a smile from ear to ear.

* * *

**I'll update soon! x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy this chapter! x**

He couldn't believe it; Blaine had asked him to hang out with him. How did that even happen?

They were walking slowly through the park, his hands were shaking.

"Was there anything that you wanted to see while you were here?" He asked shyly. He was barely looking at him scared that he was going to disappear if he stared long enough.

"Not really, just wanted to explore, it's not often that I get to do things like this," Blaine replied.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Wander freely without my manager going on at me or people wanting something from me," Blaine said and it made him feel a little sad. He hadn't ever thought of Blaine's life being like that.

"Oh, so an autographs out of the question then?" He joked sending Blaine a smirk.

Blaine giggled and gave him a little playful nudge a spark ran down his spine. Just his touch felt like electricity.

"Do you want to sit?" Blaine asked as they passed a bench.

They stopped and he nodded, moving towards the bench, they both sat down.

"So tell me about yourself?" Blaine questioned and his heart jumped. Why would he want to know anything about him?

"What kind of stuff do you want to know?" He said but it felt weird, Blaine was practically a stranger but he felt like he's known him his whole life.

"I don't know, anything," Blaine replied with a smile.

"Fine, but be careful what you ask for," he smiled. "My name is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I'm 24 and I was born and raised in Ohio. My mum died when I was younger and I was brought up by my dad. I wanted to be an actor on Broadway, so once I left high school I was planning to move to New York but I found out that my dad had cancer so I didn't go, a year after that he passed away and the dream to be on Broadway just disappeared. I got a job at a café and a small flat and that's how I've been living ever since," he finished and took a glance up at Blaine.

"Wow," Blaine said and he thought that he might have gone too far.

"I said be careful what you ask for," he smirked and Blaine gave him a sad smile.

…

Kurt's story broke his heart, he didn't know why he asked him to tell him about himself but Kurt was interesting and from what he has seen of him he really liked him.

He thought for a second wondering whether to tell Kurt about himself, he would leave out major details but just tell him the small things. But he probably already knew them.

"I would tell you about myself but I bet you already know," he said what he was thinking, leaning back onto the bench. It was sad that no one really knew the real him.

"Yeah, but you could do it anyway, I might learn something I didn't know," Kurt said and he nodded.

"Ok, my name is Blaine Devon Anderson, I'm 23, I was born and raised in Westerville and went to Dalton Academy for Boys. In my last year of high school our Glee group The Warblers entered a competition and we won, my manager now was there and talked to me after saying that he could make me famous if I signed with him and I did. It was great, I got my first single out and it did really well so I made an album, went on tour and it just got bigger from there," he stopped.

He didn't really go into any detail, maybe he should have done? He had only just met Kurt but he trusted him, but that was one of his faults, he trusted too much.

"How did you meet Jessica?" Kurt asked out of the blue and his eyes widened, he had forgotten about that.

"Um," he muttered. He really had been caught off guard.

"Sorry, should I not have asked?" Kurt said and he shook his head.

"No no, I just wasn't expecting it," he said accompanied with a short laugh. "I met Jessica a couple years ago at an private event that I had been asked to go to, she came up to me and we connected and we started dating a week after that," he lied putting on a fake smile which probably didn't look convincing.

"Ok," Kurt said with a small smile.

"So what about you? Anyone special?" He asked and Kurt laughed.

"No," Kurt replied wrapping his arms around himself.

He didn't know why that answer excited him; never in a million years would he be able to date Kurt.

"You're gay right? I mean I never asked," he said. He knew that the man in the store had rudely stated that Kurt was gay but he never asked if he was.

"Yes I'm gay," Kurt whispered and he frowned.

"Do you get that a lot? What that man did?" He asked and Kurt looked at him but he looked far in thought.

"Not as much as I used to in high school, but sometimes, I mean I work in a café it's hard to escape," Kurt answered with a shrug.

"I'm sorry," he said. He felt like a fraud, Kurt was out and proud and he was hiding because it might hurt his reputation.

"Not your fault," Kurt smiled.

He phone started to buzz in his pocket and he sighed looking at Kurt.

"I need to take this, do you mind?" He asked and Kurt shook his head.

"Of course not," Kurt smiled. He swore he could have melted on the spot.

He stood up and walked a small distance away from the bench bringing the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Where the hell are you?" His manager's angry voice travelled through the phone.

"You said I had the day off, I went for a walk," he replied a little annoyed that Steve always had to put a lead on him like a dog.

"Your bouncer is lucky that he doesn't get fired for letting you wander, you could have gotten hurt," Steve argued.

"Don't be so dramatic, I have a hood on and no one has even recognised me," he scoffed.

"Get back to the hotel now," Steve growled.

"Why? I've not done anything wrong, I'm not a child Steve," he said wanting to spend a little more time with Kurt who was giving him a concerned look.

"Just do it," Steve yelled and he shook his head.

"No, I'll be back later, bye Steve," he said before hanging up the phone. He was in so much trouble and he knew it, he put his phone back in his pocket as it started to ring again.

He walked back towards Kurt knowing that Steve and his bouncers would come looking for him.

"Hey, I know this is forward but can we go back to your flat?" He asked a little embarrassed but he needed to get out of sight if he wanted to talk more.

"Yeah," Kurt said standing up.

He pulled his hood further on his head, trying to cover his face that little bit more before shoving his hands into his pockets as they started to head towards Kurt's flat.

**I'll update soon! x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! x**

* * *

Kurt was nervous; he couldn't stop thinking about all of the things that could go wrong. He couldn't remember if his flat was clean, what if Blaine hated it and left? What if Blaine realised that he was a loser and laughed at him? He didn't know if he could handle that.

They were nearing his flat and he pushed all of those thoughts out of his head, there was no need to think so negatively at this point.

He didn't know who Blaine had been talking to on the phone but as Blaine's phone didn't stop ringing, he guessed he Blaine would get in trouble for not answering.

They reached flat as Blaine took his phone out of his pocket as it rang for the tenth time.

"Maybe you should answer it?" He suggested.

"No it's fine, sorry I'll put it on silent," Blaine gave him a small smile that made his heart jump. He couldn't get his head around the fact that Blaine Anderson asked him to hang out with him and now he was showing him back to his flat.

"Are you going to get into trouble?" He asked a little concerned.

Blaine let out a short laugh. "Probably," Blaine answered.

"I don't want to be responsible for getting you into trouble Blaine," he replied as he unlocked the door to his flat and led Blaine into the living room.

"You're not going to be responsible, I'll be responsible I'm the one that isn't picking up the phone, " Blaine said as he took a look around his flat. "I love your place," Blaine continued obviously avoiding that conversation.

He ignored it and let a smile break out on his face. "It's not much, but its home," he said moving to sit on the sofa, Blaine followed sitting next to him.

"It's awesome, I've always wanted a place like this," Blaine said and his mouth dropped open shocked.

"You have?" He said turning his nose up as he looked around his small cramped flat.

Blaine laughed again. "Yeah, it's cute and homely; I have no need for a big house, though a lot of the time I never really have a choice".

He frowned not knowing what he meant by that, but he didn't want to pressure it out of him.

"Can I ask you a question?" He said wanting to get the one question that had been on his mind.

"Of course," Blaine said leaning back into the sofa.

"Why did you want to spend time with me?" He asked slightly scared of the answer but it would keep nagging at him unless he asked it.

"I don't know, I like you, you're nice," Blaine replied.

He nodded before standing up.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?" He asked a little disappointed, not feeling like Blaine was giving him straight answers.

"Waters fine," Blaine smiled looking to the floor.

He turned walking towards the kitchen leaving Blaine on the couch.

…

He almost face palmed, what kind of an answer what that? He could see the disappointment in Kurt's eyes as he walked away and into the kitchen.

He took off his hood and ran a hand through his curls. This was harder than he thought it was going to be, he wasn't lying, he liked Kurt but it was hard to explain why he did to someone who didn't really understand his life.

He hardly knew Kurt but he trusted him, he felt the urge to tell him things that he didn't tell anyone, but he couldn't. He was so used to keeping things to himself that he was almost scared that Kurt would turn on him.

Kurt walked back into the living room with two cups of water in his hands, putting them down carefully on the small brown oak table that sat in front of the sofa.

"There you go," Kurt smiled as he walked around the table before sitting back next to him.

"Thanks," he replied picking the cup up and talking a sip before placing it back on the table.

"So do you think you will ever tour here?" Kurt said and he looked at him.

"Yeah, I would like to" he smiled. "Were doing a gig in Westerville this tour, why don't you come along?" He asked.

Kurt looked to the floor. "Blaine, I can't afford to get to Westerville on its own let alone buy a ticket to the gig, I'll come see you one day though," Kurt had a glint in his eyes that made him want to melt.

"I'll buy you a ticket and get you transport if you want to go," he said desperate for this not to be the last time that he saw the boy.

"Blaine, I can't let you do that," Kurt said looking to the floor.

He was about to argue when there was a loud knock on the door and his head shot up.

"Do you know who that might be?" He asked starting to shift uncomfortably.

Kurt shook his head. "I don't get many visitors," Kurt replied standing to go and answer it.

He felt like a runaway that was being hunted down by the police. He stayed where he was as Kurt walked to answer it.

He saw a pad of paper and a pen on the table and grabbed it rushing to write his number on it before ripping the paper off.

He heard the front door open and then the voice of his manager fly angrily through the flat.

He walked to the front door. "I'm coming," he said as he saw a frightened Kurt trying to handle Steve's wrath.

"You better be," Steve muttered, he had his arms crossed and John was standing not far behind him.

"How the hell did you even find me anyway?" He said but he paused his hand going to his pocket. "You traced my phone? Can you legally even do that?" He said outraged. It wasn't like he wasn't going to go back.

"Doesn't matter, come on we're leaving, we had the meeting without you and we're starting the tour early. We added a couple extra places and put the tickets on sale this afternoon and guess what? Sold out," Steve had the biggest smile on his face.

He frowned. "I thought the meeting was tomorrow?"

"We moved it to today but you went walkies and I told you to come back but you hung up on me, when you do that you're not involved in decisions Blaine," Steve said turning to Kurt. "And who's this?" Steve continued.

"Just a friend of mine," he answered but he could tell by Steve's face that he wasn't buying it.

He turned to Kurt who was standing there awkwardly looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry," he whispered handing him the piece of paper with his number on it.

He gave Kurt one last smile before he followed Steve up the pathway, he felt like an idiot, he knew that Steve would give him trouble if he pissed him off but he did it anyway.

"The tour bus is just around the corner," Steve said and he stopped.

"Did you pack my stuff?" He asked.

"John did, let's go; your first gig is tomorrow," Steve said excited though he could see that he was angry at him in his eyes.

He turned and looked towards Kurt's house; he was still standing there with his arms crossed leaning on the door frame. He looked to the floor before carrying on towards the tour bus knowing that he was going to see Kurt again at some point.

* * *

**I'll update soon! x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey,**

**I won't be posting anything tomorrow as it's my birthday but I hope you enjoy this chapter! x**

* * *

They reached the tour bus and he climbed on board, Steve had stopped talking to him and didn't even bother to get into the bus with him.

He sighed and sat on the bus sofa leaning his head back.

"Hey, Blaine," a familiar voice said and his head flew to the left.

"Jessica," he said lazily. She was leaning against the bunk beds with her arms crossed. "I thought you were coming tomorrow or something?" He said.

"Well, I was but I heard you went wandering and thought that you might be a little lonely," she had a bright fake smile on her face.

"I wasn't lonely," he said.

"Right, but you know that Steve's pissed at you?" she said her smile seeming to be more genuine while saying this sentence.

"I'm aware," he said rubbing his eyes. He was stressed already but she was just making it worse.

"I don't understand why you have to disobey him? After all that he's done for you," she said moving towards him. He let his hands drop into his lap.

"Just leave it, I just went for a walk," he said frustrated. He didn't think that going for a walk on his own was going to get him into as much trouble as it had.

Took out his phone and had a look, he was hoping that Kurt would text him at some point as he didn't get the chance to get his number.

"Waiting for someone?" Jessica said dropping into the space next to him peering at his phone.

"No," he said shoving his phone back into his pocket. He didn't want the rant he would get if she found out that he was waiting for a text from a boy that he had just met.

The bus shifted and started to move. "Do you know where were going?" He asked and Jessica smirked.

"So he really is pissed at you huh," she replied and he frowned.

"Do you?" He repeated.

Jessica gave him a sigh before replying with, "Westerville, Steve decided that he wanted to end the tour and start the tour in the same place".

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't know, I guess he found it sentimental, the fact that it will start where you were born and end where you were born," she said.

"Oh, yeah I guess," he said pushing himself to his feet.

"Where are you going," Jessica said standing with him.

"Going to lie down, it's only just noon and already it's been too long of a day," he groaned.

"Do you want company?" Jessica said following him and running a hand down his arm.

"No, you can lie in a different bed but were never doing that, ever," he replied lifting his arms making sure that Jessica let go of him.

Jessica frowned. "One day Blaine," she mumbled before walking back down the bus to sit back on the sofa.

He didn't know why she didn't get the point, he's gay and there nothing that she or he can do to change that. He felt that she had it in her mind that if he slept with him then he would magically turn straight, but he had slept with a couple of girls before and it didn't feel right, it just felt wrong.

He turned and headed for the cubby that he used as a bed and climbed in. He had just gotten comfortable when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket; he rushed to pull it out smiling when it was from an unknown number.

He opened the text and read:

_I had a good time today, though it was only for a couple of hours, thanks for hanging out with me it made my day – Kurt. _

A smile grew on his face and he added Kurt to his contacts.

….

Kurt had been sitting on the sofa ever since Blaine had left, he had no idea that his manager (well he assumed that was his manager) was that full on.

He had stared at the number that Blaine had given him, maybe it was fake? He didn't understand why Blaine wanted to talk to him, wanted to know things about him.

He gave up and typed in a text closing his eyes briefly before pressing send. His heart started to race, wondering if he had done the right thing. He used the term 'made my day'; he had debated writing 'made my life' but had thought that might be a bit much.

He laid his phone on the table and rested his now linked hands on his lap. He hated playing the waiting game, especially when there was a big chance that there wasn't going to be a reply.

Luckily he didn't have to wait long and his phone buzzed; he looked at the phone scared to see if it was from him. He slowly sat up and grabbed the phone, opening the text.

_I had a great day too; when we meet again we can make it longer. I'm sorry that the day ended how it did but it turns out that tomorrow night I'm performing in Westerville, you should come! I'll pay ;) – Blaine_

He couldn't stop reading the sentence 'when we meet again,' it was like he was certain that they were going to see each other again. A smile grew on his face; it felt permanent like it was never going to go fade away.

He didn't know if he wanted to go to the gig, well he wanted to but he didn't want Blaine to have to pay for him. He also had work the next day, which he was sure that they weren't going to let him have off.

He sighed writing a text out, he couldn't believe that he was saying no to Blaine Anderson.

_I would have loved to but I won't be able to get more time off work and as much as I hate my job, I can't afford to lose it. Maybe another time? – Kurt _

He waited a few minutes before Blaine texted back.

_Aw that sucks, of course you can come to any gig just give me a text. Where did you work again? – Blaine_

He read the text internally groaning, he really wanted to see him again but he couldn't lose this job.

_I work at the Lima Bean, there's only one. Hope you have a good gig though Blaine! – Kurt _

He leaned back into the sofa feeling as though he could just melt into it, Jessica was so lucky. If only he could have the heart of one Blaine Anderson.

* * *

**I'll update soon! x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey,**

**I got a little carried away so this chapter is a little longer than the others, but i hope you enjoy! :) Thank you for all of the Birthday wishes by the way :) You're all so sweet!**

* * *

Blaine's phone laid on his chest and he watched as it went up and down as he inhaled and exhaled.

He had to get Kurt to come to his show, there had to be a way.

"Blaine get your ass out here," he heard Steve yell he internally groaned. He still sounded pissed; it was possible that Steve was going to hold what he did over his head for the rest of his career.

He rolled out of his bunk and held onto the bed as he pulled himself into the standing position.

He hadn't even noticed that the bus had stopped and when he walked into the main part of the bus he noticed that Jessica had already left.

"We here?" He asked rubbing his eyes gently trying to wipe away his tired eyes.

"Yeah, it's getting late so go to straight into the hotel and don't go anywhere," he mumbled.

He nodded. "What am I doing tomorrow morning?" He asked grabbing his overnight bag that had been left on the couch. He assumed that everything inside of it had been cleaned as there was a fresh scent oosing from it.

"Nothing, and that's what you're going to do, nothing," Steve said crossing his arms like he was the most important person in the world.

"Steve, I'm sorry I didn't come back when you asked but I'm a 23-year-old man, I feel so stuck and I just want to be able to do what I want with my free time," he said honestly.

"You should have thought of that before you wanted fame Blaine, because you can't have both," Steve said snarkily

He narrowed his eyes.

"Please can I go out tomorrow? What if I rent a vehicle, people won't be able to touch me or whatever you're afraid of," he said moving a small step towards Steve.

"No Blaine, you have a job to do, a job that pays you a lot of money and you can't just go and do what you want. You have a responsibility and if you don't show up for an event or get hurt that's on my head," Steve replied angrily.

"I hide my whole life for this job, I love my job and my fans, I wouldn't do anything to hurt them or myself! All I want is to get a vehicle and drive around for a bit, it's not going to affect anything. I won't be late for the show I promise," he begged.

"You hide for a reason, you know that, and I don't know I'll think about it," Steve said running his hands though his dark thick hair looking frustrated.

He smiled, at least that was progress. Steve moved out of the way and allowed him to walk past and off of the bus. The cool air hit him and made him notice how stuffy it had been on the bus.

He looked around; he was in yet another hotel parking lot. He tossed his bag over his should and walked towards the entrance.

"Blaine!" Someone shrieked and he turned watching as a couple of young girls rushed towards him.

"Hey," he smiled.

"I love you so much!" One girl said.

"Love you too," he said moving to give the girl a small hug, she had long brown hard and pretty blue eyes. They sparkled, reminding him of how Kurt's had done.

His smile widened at the thought.

"Can I have a picture," the blond headed friend said giggling.

He nodded before leaning in with both girls sporting a big smile.

"Thank you so much!" The brown headed girls shrieked practically bouncing up and down.

"No problem," he smiled as both the girls turned and walked away giggling at the picture that they had taken.

He sighed before turning carrying on towards the hotel. Meeting fans was one of his favourite parts of his job other than the music.

Once he entered the hotel and was led to him room which was just a beautiful as that one he'd had the day before.

He changed clothes and had a much needed shower before climbing in to the double bed. He checked his phone again finding no texts before putting it on the small oak bed side table.

He closed his eyes, he was exhausted. He fell to sleep in the matter of seconds and didn't hear his rooms door open.

...

Kurt opened his eyes and groaned, he wished that he could just call in sick and go to Blaine's gig.

It had made it hard to sleep knowing that he had turned down the chance to see his idol again but he knew this was for the best.

He pushed the duvet cover off of himself and dragged himself out of bed.

He knew that work was going to be a nightmare today; he could feel it in the air. He could hear the insults already.

...

Blaine groaned happily, he felt arms holding him around his waist.

"Kurt," he whispered with a smile on his lips.

His eyes widened, reality hitting him with full force. He threw himself out of the bed and onto the floor turning to see who he had been in bed with.

"Jessica! What the hell are you doing?" he yelled lying back on the floor trying to get his breath back. He peered up again looking for an answer but Jessica just stared at him smiling.

"You're cute when you sleep, did you know that?" She smirked.

He jumped to his feet. "You can't do this!" He yelled his arms open wide to try to emphasise his point.

"Yes I can, if people find out that were sleeping in different rooms then they'll suspect something," she shrugged and a inch of the cover falling down on her shoulder at the movement.

His eyes widened again when he saw the shoulder was bare.

"Please tell me you're not…" he started not even wanting to finish the sentence; it made him feel sick at the thought.

"Oh relax Blaine," she replied throwing the cover of off herself revealing that she was wearing her bra and knickers, but her bra strap had fallen down.

He closed his eyes with relief and looked around for his bag, he walked up to and grabbed it before storming towards the bathroom, there was no way that he was getting dressed in front of her.

Once he was dressed he walked back into the room dumping his bag on the floor, he looked to Jessica who was still sitting on the bed with no clothes.

"I going out, put some clothes on," he said before turning and walking towards the door.

"Just don't get yourself in trouble again Blaine," she said smartly and he didn't even turn back to look at her before he was out of the door.

When he got into the corridor he saw Steve standing down the far end of it, staring intently at his phone.

"Steve," he yelled jogging towards him. Steve looked up before giving him a small smile.

"What do you need Blaine?" He asked and he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Did you make up your mind? Can I go out?" He asked.

Steve sighed. "You can go out but if you're not back before sound check then I swear to go Blaine you will wish you never signed with me," he threatened but he didn't really here that part, he was just so excited that he was going to be allowed to wander.

"Can I go on my own?" He asked earning a glare.

"Whatever, just be back in four hours," Steve said looking at his watch.

He nodded. "I promise," he smiled.

He turned and walked towards the lift, he was on the seventh floor this time and he didn't want to waste time going down the stairs.

Once the lift reached the bottom floor he walked quickly towards the door pulling the brown hood of the hoodie he was wearing over his head.

The good thing about being in Westerville was that he knew where everything was, he turned right shoving his hands into the tiny pockets of his black skinny jeans. He knew where he could easily get the vehicle that he wanted.

It was only a couple blocks away and when he got there he pushed open the door with a smile.

"Hey," he said and the person at the front desk turned and a smile formed on his face.

"Blaine!" the boys said running out from the desk pulling him into a hug.

"How you doing Nick?" He smiled at his old friend.

"I'm doing ok thank you, I don't really need to ask you that do I," Nick chuckled giving him a slap on the arm.

His smile turned fake but at least it stayed he didn't want to dump all of his troubles on him.

"What are you doing here?" Nick continued and he looked around.

"Can I get my usual?" He said referring to the vehicle that all of The Warblers used to go traveling on.

Nick nodded. "Of course, for how long?"

"Just until tomorrow," he replied.

"You can have it until then free of charge," Nick smiled.

"Nick you don't have to that, you could get in trouble," he said as Nick walked back to the other side of the counter.

"No I can't, I own this place now," Nick said and he smiled.

"That's great! Nick I'm so happy for you," he said though he could see the sad look of distant dreams that had been crushed. Nick like him had wanted to be a singer but it didn't work out as well.

"Thanks, do you have your driving licence on you?" He asked and he nodded pulling out his wallet, pulling it out before handing it to him.

Nick looked at it and laughed. "You look so young in this picture," Nick commented before handing it back.

"Yeah, it was taken a long time ago, I think I was still in The Warblers then," he smiled at the memory.

Nick smiled. "Come on I'll take you to it," Nick said before coming back out from behind the desk, leading him through the different vehicles that were placed around the room.

"Here she is," Nick said and he smiled.

"Could I get two helmets?" He said moving towards the 250cc black naked motorcycle before straddling it.

"Yeah of course," Nick said before disappearing into the back of the store. He came back a few minutes later with two plain black helmets.

"Thank you," he said getting off the bike again and taking them. He lifted up the seat revealing a small compartment for a helmet and shoved one in.

"Just sign this and you're good to go," Nick said and he did what he was told before wheeling the bike to the front of the store.

"Thanks Nick," he said shoving the helmet onto his head.

"See you tomorrow?" Nick said as a question. He nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow," he replied before starting the bike.

He drove onto the road and towards a junction looking at the road signs. He looked to the one that said Ohio and followed it, he was going to make sure that Kurt was at his show.

* * *

**I'll update soon! x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! :) This is the longest chapter yet :) I really like writing this fic, thank you to all of the people who are following and have favoured and reviewed! Love you all, you're amazing!**

**I'm going away so i wont be able to update for a few days, i will post when i get back i promise! I wont be gone longer than a week! **

* * *

"Can I take your order?" He asked for the hundredth time today. He had a fake smile plastered on his face as he took down the table orders before walking back into the kitchen to check them in.

His shift felt like it was going on forever and he was pretty sure that he wasn't even half way through it.

He tended not to look at the time while he worked; it made the time tick slower.

He had been glad when he got this job, after looking for so long he had literally jumped around the room. He didn't think that he would learn to hate it.

People were just so full of hate and he found that people didn't even expect that he could do his job right.

He sighed and walked out into the main café area and walked up to another table.

"Can I take your order?" He asked once again.

…..

Blaine pulled over to the side of the road, he knew that he was back in Ohio but he still wasn't completely sure where Kurt worked. He flicked up his visor and pulled his phone from his jean pocket.

He pulled up the app for google maps and searched the Lima Bean. It popped up and he smiled, Kurt was right it was the only one in the whole of Ohio.

He pushed the visor back down before taking one last look at his phone memorizing where he had to go. He shoved his phone back into his pocket and indicated back onto the road.

It was only about five minutes from his current location; he started to feel his stomach swell with nerves. He didn't even feel this nervous when he was about to do a gig, maybe he had gotten used to it?

His mind was running full pelt as it tried to remember all of the different turns it took to get there. He should have asked for a satnav.

He took one final turn and saw some parking spaces along the side of the road outside some cafes and restaurants. His smile widened on his face as he saw the sign of the Lima Bean come into view.

He parked next to it and climbed off, pulling the bike onto its stand. He didn't know how Kurt was going to feel about going on a motorbike, or if he would want to go with him at all for that matter.

He looked towards the Lima Bean trying to see if he could recognise him from the outside, he noticed the sign on the door saying that he needed to take his helmet off if he wanted to go in.

He hesitated before pulling it off, instantly reaching for his hood and pulled it over his head, taking a large breath before walking into the café, he looked around but he couldn't see Kurt.

"Kurt, take this to table 7!" A voice yelled and Kurt suddenly came scrambling out of the back room with two hands full of plates.

He smiled at the uniform that he had on, he looked cute with his black skinny jeans, red and black shirt and the little black apron that was tight tied around his slim waist.

He walked the other way towards a table in the far back and he began to follow.

He watched as Kurt laid the plates on the table with a smile.

"Sorry I kept you waiting," Kurt said as he laid the last plate on the table.

"I didn't expect much," one of the guys on the table mumbled and Kurt bowed his head looking to the ground.

Kurt looked back a fake smile now plastered on his face. He stood back by the bar watching as Kurt was disrespected.

"Can I get anything else for you?" Kurt asked and the man looked up smug.

"Yeah, get out of my face," the man said through a laugh and Kurt nodded before walking away back in to the back room.

He sighed moving to sit on the table that was next to the rude men. He kept his hood up and hoped that this was the area where Kurt was serving.

"Stupid queer," one mumbled and he turned to look at them. He was sick of people being homophobic.

"You better watch your mouth," he said giving the man evils.

The man gave out a low laugh. "You don't have to protect him, he chose to be that way," he said like it was a normal conversation between strangers.

"Actually being gay is not a choice and you shouldn't make it seem like a weakness because it's not, it's a strength because when you're gay you have to deal with bigots like yourself and like Kurt just did, you have to keep on smiling," he said with a small smile at the end that said 'take that bitch' .

The man gave him a weird look. "Do I know you?" The man said and he shook his head.

"Nope, never seen you before in my life," he said turning back to his table.

"I'm sure I've seen you somewhere," the man continued putting a hand on his shoulder. He could have used his bouncer around about now.

"No you haven't, take your hand off me," he said shrugging off the large hand.

"Can I help you?" A voice said and he looked up looking into beautiful light blue eyes. "Blaine," Kurt said shocked dropping his pen onto the floor.

He smiled at him before bending down to pick up the pen for him before handing it to him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kurt continued taking the pen from him.

"I want you to come to my gig," he said simply, giving him a small shrug.

"I can't, I'm working," Kurt said his eyes wide. He wasn't sure if he was shocked or angry.

"Stuff this job Kurt, you're so much better than this," he said looking around.

"I need this job to pay bills, to get food, to live. We don't all have tonnes money Blaine," Kurt said. He was a little taken back by the comment but he understood.

He nodded. "Please just come with me, I'll get you another job, I wouldn't be bothered but I can see that you hate it here and it's getting you down," he whined.

"I've tried getting other jobs Blaine, they don't want me," Kurt said after taking a look over his shoulder to make sure that none of the other staff could hear him.

He thought for a second dragging his hand through his hair. He smiled before standing.

"I need to make a phone call, I'll be back," he assured before walking towards the door of the café.

He pulled out his phone and called Steve raising the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Steve answered.

"Hey, you know you've been wanting me to get an assistant but I keep saying that I don't need one?" he said getting straight to the point.

"Yes," Steve said sounding a little nervous.

"Well I've changed my mind and I know just the person for the job," he said excited.

"Who?" Steve asked.

"His name is Kurt; I was at his house when you traced my phone so you've met him. He's a nice guy," he said and he could feel Steve's frustrating through the phone.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Steve said bluntly and he scoffed.

"No," he lied. Glad that he was pretty good at acting.

"As long as you don't have feelings for him, then I guess I don't have a problem with it but you can pay him," Steve said and a smile grew on his face.

"Ok, that's fair enough," Blaine said before they said their goodbyes and he hung up. He was glad that he hadn't asked why he went back to Ohio, or if he even noticed that he was in Ohio but he was sure that as long as he got to the gig on time then he didn't care where he went.

He walked back into the restaurant noticing that Kurt had gone back to serving, Kurt turned and walked towards the back room and he followed him as he disappeared into what he assumed would be the kitchen.

He was right, as he stepped into it the heat of the kitchen hit him and looked around not wanting to stay in there too long.

"Kurt, food for table 5!" A man yelled. He saw Kurt walking across the kitchen and he walked towards him stopping him just as he was about to pick up the plates of food.

"Blaine, you can't be back here," Kurt said giving a small shove towards the door.

"Just come with me, please," he said as Kurt picked up the plates of food.

"I cant, I don't know why you don't understand that," Kurt said and he stood in front of him stopping him from leaving the kitchen.

"Kurt! Why the hell aren't you taking out the food?" A large man stormed towards them making him feel a little uneasy.

"I doing it now, Aaron" Kurt said quietly.

"You let someone into the kitchen?" Aaron said gesturing to him.

"He didn't let me in sir, I walked in," he defended not wanting to get Kurt into trouble.

"Same difference, you're on a fine line Kurt," the guy sneered. "Some of the customers don't like you as it is," Aaron continued.

Kurt turned to Aaron putting the plates on the side. "I quit," Kurt whispered.

"What?" Aaron asked looking somewhere between angry and confused.

"I quit!" Kurt said louder untying his apron and throwing it to the ground. "Come let's go," Kurt said going back to an almost silent whisper.

"You leave Kurt and you will never work here again," Aaron yelled and he looked at him.

"I'll make sure that he never works here again," he said before walking out following Kurt. He pulled his hood further down onto his head just in case someone had seen the commotion and knew who he was.

The walked out into the street and Kurt sat down on the curb. "I can believe I just did that," Kurt said rubbing his eyes probably hoping that what had just happened was a dream. He sat down next to Kurt.

"Listen, I know that this might not sound like the best job in the world, but I'll pay you well and it means that you can come on tour with me if you want an-," he started but Kurt cut him off.

"What are you saying?" Kurt whispered looking up at him.

"You could be my assistant, if you want to I mean," Blaine said suddenly nervous about hearing the answer.

"You want me to be your assistant?" Kurt said with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, if you want to," Blaine answered wanting to make sure that Kurt knew that this was a choice.

Kurt smiled and nodded. "That sounds good".

"Great! So will you come back with me?"

"Now?" Kurt said his eyes widening.

"Yes, I need to get back for sound check," he replied.

"I don't have any clothes or anything," Kurt said and he cursed himself. He hadn't thought about that.

"I'll buy you some new ones," he shrugged.

"Blaine…" Kurt said and he sighed pulling out his phone and looking at the time.

"Ok, we can go to yours and get some clothes but you have to be quick and don't pack too much," he said and Kurt frowned.

"Why not?" Kurt asked and he smiled looking towards the bike. Kurt followed his glance and he looked back at him shocked when he was what he was looking at.

"No way," Kurt said standing.

"Come on Kurt, I'm a good driver I promise," he said with a wide smile.

"I'm going to hate this aren't I?" Kurt said moving towards it and he stood and walked over with him, using his keys to go under the seat and grab Kurt's helmet and handed it to him.

"I don't think you will," Blaine smile quickly pulling his hood down and putting the helmet on his head.

He looked at Kurt who was looking at the helmet.

"Are you going to put it on?" he asked but Kurt just kept staring at it.

"Blaine, it's going to mess up my hair," Kurt said and he started to laugh grabbing the helmet from his hands and shoving it onto his head.

"There you go," Blaine said and Kurt gave him evils.

He climbed on to the bike and pushed it off the stand, gesturing for Kurt to get on the back. Kurt did as he was told and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist.

He started the bike and they were on their way back to Kurt's, not long after Kurt's arms started to loosen a little showing that he was warming to the ride.

He pulled onto the path outside Kurt's apartment and turned off the bike, he pulled off his helmet as Kurt climbed off.

"I'm gonna wait here," he smiled at Kurt who was tugging the helmet off of his head.

Once Kurt had got it off he nodded before walking towards his apartment. He didn't know how long he had waited but finally Kurt appeared with two bags packed with stuff.

He climbed off the bike and opened the seat allowing Kurt to drop one of the bags into it before he slammed it shut again.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked holding onto the bike to make sure that it didn't fall over.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Kurt smiled.

"Ok, let's go," he said putting the helmet back on as Kurt did the same. Kurt shrugged the second bag onto his back and climbed back onto the bike wrapping his arms back around his waist.

He started up the bike and he got back onto the road. He just hoped that he made it back for his sound check.

* * *

**I'll update soon! x**


	9. Chapter 9

He brought the bike to a stop outside the hotel and turned off the engine; he turned and gave Kurt the signal for him to get off of the bike and waited until Kurt was standing beside him before climbing off himself.

Pulling it onto the stand, he had a look around examining the area around him. He noticed that there were a pack of fans near the door holding signs saying how much they loved him. He smiled at the notion and turned back to Kurt.

"Watch this," he smiled and Kurt nodded pulling off his helmet.

He kept his on and walked towards the group of fans standing right behind them while Kurt stood by the bike looking at him with wonder. Flicking his visor up and smiled.

"What are you all waiting for?" He asked acting a little confused.

The group turned their eyes wide. A couple began to scream while others just stared in awe.

He pulled the helmet off and set it on the floor before starting to sign autographs for the group, talking and listening to their stories.

…

He watched how Blaine connected with his fans, it was amazing.

Turning to the bike he pulled out the keys that Blaine had left in the ignition and opened the seat pulling out his bag.

"Excuse me?" A voice said from behind him.

He turned and was face with a couple of girls and a boy, who must have been one of the girl's boyfriend due to her clinging to his arm. The girl on the right had dark brown hair with eyes to match and the girl to the left with the boy attached to her hip had bright blond hair and light blue eyes.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Are you with Blaine?" The Blond headed girl asked and he started to look around.

"Um, what?" He said a little confused of what to say to her.

"Did you come here with Blaine? It's a simple question," the blond girl replied and he looked towards Blaine who looked busy speaking with a fan.

He didn't know what to say. Did Blaine want people to know that he was with him? Though, it was pretty obvious that he was due to the fact that Blaine had a helmet and the bike he was standing next to was the only one that was in the parking lot.

He looked back to the small group and nodded not wanting to lie if it was so obvious.

"Yes," he mumbled.

"Wow, how did you do that?" The girl with the brown hair smiled putting a hand on her hip.

"I didn't do anything," he mumbled putting his bag on the floor and slamming the seat back down starting to get a little nervous of what these people wanted.

"You must have done something," the blond girl said with attitude.

"I don't know what you want?" He replied getting a little frustrated he didn't know how Blaine dealt with this.

"We just want to be friends with Blaine, like you, so tell us what the secret?" The brown headed girl smiled.

He shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about, there's no 'secret'," he replied a little angry that they thought that Blaine was some kind of box that needed a secret password to open.

"Dude, just tell her," the boyfriend stepped forward.

"Is everything ok?" He heard Blaine's voice and he turned taking a sigh of relief.

"Yes," the girls said at the same time with large smiles on their faces. The blond-headed girl stepped forward taking her boyfriend's arm again before they all turned and walked away.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked him and he looked up.

"I don't know how you do it, all the people asking you questions all the time, even ones that you don't have the answers to," he said picking his bag back up.

"I didn't know either at first, but then you get used to it," Blaine gave a small smile taking his bag from his hand. "You want to go in?" Blaine asked and he nodded.

The group fans at the door had dispersed having got what they wanted and they were able to just walk straight through into the lobby. He walked with Blaine to the counter.

"Are there any rooms next to mine?" Blaine asked and the worker smiled before tapping on her keyboard.

"Yes, would you like it?" She asked a smile still plastered on her face.

"Yes please, for this guy," Blaine said giving Kurt a small nudge. He smiled looking to the floor feeling his cheeks heat up; he wondered if there would ever be a time where Blaine didn't make him blush with a single motion.

When he looked back up Blaine was already being handed the key and then they made their way to his room. When they reached it Blaine dropped his bag into the floor.

"Here you go," Blaine said with a big smile.

"Thank you Blaine, for everything," he said fiddling his fingers nervously.

"It's nothing, here's your key," Blaine replied grabbing his hand and placing the key in his palm. He mde the effort to close his fingers around it.

"I'll just be next door if you need me, I'll let you get settled," Blaine said turning towards his room after he had nodded.

He disappeared into the room and he smiled once more before entering his own.

…..

Everything about Kurt made him smile, he felt so comfortable around him and he could remember the last time he felt this way.

He walked further into his room finding Jessica sitting on his bed.

"Was that Kurt?" She asked smugly and he frowned.

"Yeah, he's my assistant, did Steve tell you?" He asked walking further into the room.

"Oh no, I just assumed. But I would be careful Blaine, don't want to get to deep with him," Jessica said spitefully.

"What the hell are you on about?" He asked running his hand through his hair.

"This morning, when you woke you said Kurt. You thought he was in bed with you, that has to mean something right? And considering you happen to now have an assistant with the same name," Jessica said sarcastically getting to her feet.

"There's nothing going on," he said looking into Jessica eyes.

"I would hope not, you have a girlfriend," Jessica said giving him a should barge as she walked by and towards the door disappearing out of it.

He sighed and looked around his room, sound check was soon and he still wasn't ready.

* * *

**I'll update soon! x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, **

**I'm going away again and it will be about a week before the next chapter, thanks for all the support on this fic it means alot :) x**

**Be back soon, enjoy this chapter! x**

* * *

"Kurt!" Blaine knocked on Kurt's door.

"Yes?" He heard movement from behind the door and then it opened a little, Kurt peaking his head out.

"I need to go to sound check, do you want to come?" He asked and Kurt nodded opening the door fully before running into his room to grab something.

"I just needed my key," Kurt said as he walked out of the room slamming it behind him.

He nodded his response and they started to walk down the corridor towards the lifts.

"So, I don't really know what you're going to want me to do?" Kurt said looking a little embarrassed that he didn't know what he was doing.

"Oh, don't worry about that, It'll only be things like coffee runs and stuff," he smiled and Kurt nodded as they walked into the lift and the doors closed, the life starting to descend. "Are you ok?" He asked. Kurt seemed to be a little distracted.

"It's nothing, I'm just nervous that's all," Kurt said looking into his eyes.

"Don't be nervous and if you're not sure about something then just ask," he replied.

Kurt smiled putting a hand on his shoulder, the soft touch making his heart skip a beat.

"Thanks," Kurt said before removing his hand.

The doors to the life opened at the bottom and they walked out. Steve was waiting his clip board clutched in his hand.

"Blaine, come on and let's get onto the bus," Steve said gesturing for them to hurry up. "You must be Kurt, I'll be giving you a schedule and you can make sure that in the future that Blaine is on time for all events, if he's not then that's on your head," Steve continued before walking ahead toward the bus.

"Don't worry about him," Blaine whispered to Kurt who nodded nervously.

….

He would be lying if he said that Steve didn't scare him, the way that he looked at him told him that he probably didn't like him too much.

They reached the bus and climbed aboard. The bus was huge, he had never been inside of a tour bus but he never imagined that it would look like this.

It was like a house. "Wow," he said turning to Blaine who walked past him and slumped down into one of the two sofas that was on the bus.

"It's not much, but its home," Blaine gave him a wink quoting him of what he had said when Blaine had entered his house.

He walked towards Blaine standing next to him.

"Do you need anything?" He asked and Blaine shook his head.

"I'm fine, sit down," Blaine said patting the seat next to him.

He looked to the spot, then back to Blaine before slowly taking a seat resting his hands in his lap.

"Relax," Blaine said putting a hand on his shoulder.

All that was going on in his mind was, what the hell am I doing? It wasn't even a week before that he was sitting on his couch wondering if his life was going to be a bad as it was forever and now he was here sitting on his idols tour bus as his assistant.

He felt his head swirl at the thought.

"Kurt are you ok?" Blaine's hand was on his shoulder again and he let his head sink into his hands. "Do you want me to call for someone?" Blaine continued and he could hear the panic in his voice.

He shook his head and raised it again. "I'm fine, just a bit overwhelmed I think," he replied with a forced smile.

Blaine disappeared from his side and he heard him walking up the bus a little. A short time later he was back with a glass of water putting it in his hands.

He laughed. "That's my job," he said taking a small sip.

Blaine giggled in return. "Not at the moment, I understand why you would be overwhelmed. I did kind of spring this job on you, and get you fired from your last one. Shit," Blaine said running his hand through the loose curls on his forehead.

"Don't worry about it, I hated it," he replied leaning back, sinking into the couch.

"I don't get it," Blaine whispered and he turned to look at him setting his water down carefully on the table.

"Get what?" He asked his eyebrow raising.

"How ignorant people can be," Blaine said looking into his eyes.

"You get used to it," he said with a sad smile.

"Do you though? I wouldn't," Blaine said sitting back on the sofa, closer this time.

"But you would, you don't really have a choice but you're straight so it doesn't really matter," Kurt said with a shrug.

Blaine looked away when there was a shuffle coming from the far end of the bus.

"Shit," Blaine sighed.

"What?" He asked looking down the bus to see what or who it was.

Blaine stood up as the door at the back of the bus opened.

"Blaine!" There was a shriek and he felt his heart shrink as Jessica made her was towards Blaine pulling him into a tight hug.

…

He knew she was going to do this. Making her point.

He held her in a tight embrace before leaning back with a fake smile.

"Hey babe," he said making sure Kurt couldn't see before giving her evils. She knew that he couldn't do anything but give her affection when they were around people and she used any chance that she could to prove her point. That he was hers in the public view.

"I missed you," she squeaked giving him a peck on the lips.

"Missed you too," he said as they broke contact. He used the chance to move and sit next to Kurt.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Jessica said putting her hands on her hips and fake smile playing on her lips.

"Kurt, this is Jessica. Jessica, this is Kurt," he said not really wanting them to be around each other too much if he could help it.

"Hey, Kurt. I heard you're an assistant or something, would you mind getting us a cup of tea please, we both take one sugar," Jessica said looking pleased with herself.

"Jess!" He yelled.

"What? That's what he's here for isn't it?" She said with attitude.

"He's not here to be your slave!" He said angry that she would even try to take advantage of Kurt.

"It's ok Blaine," Kurt said pushing himself into the standing position.

"Great! The coffee and tea machine is just beyond that door, close it behind you I want to speak with Blaine alone," Jessica said and Kurt nodded disappearing into the back and as told closing the door behind him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled quietly not wanting Kurt to hear.

"What?" She said with a smile on her face. "Oh, come on Blaine he's just an assistant," Jess continued moving to sit down next to him. He moved over allowing her to sit.

"_My_ assistant, you can't tell him what to do," he said leaning back on the couch feeling a sigh rising in his throat but he kept it down.

" How long have you known him?" Jessica asked and he looked at her. Why the hell did she want to know that?

"I don't know, 2 or 3 days," he replied rubbing his eyes with frustration.

"How did he get you to fall in love with him so quickly?" She said sternly.

"What are you talking about?" he scoffed letting his hands fall back into his lap.

"We have been dating for a long time and you have never looked at me the way you looked at him, it's disgusting," she said. "You know you can't be with him so why are you kidding yourself?"

"Why do you always have to do this? Make me feel that what I am is wrong?"

"Well it's not right," she sneered just as Kurt walked back into the room. Jessica gave him a smile before moving herself so that she was sitting on his lap.

"Here you go," Kurt said putting them on the side.

"Thanks Kurt," Blaine smiled.

Jessica leaned in and he felt her lips touch her ear.

"I will make sure that you can never have him," she whispered.

He pulled away and slowly shoved her off of him. He knew that she would be a problem from day one, the way that she looked at him always looked so possessive.

He couldn't just let her win; maybe Kurt didn't even have those feelings for him. But if he did ever have a chance in the future then he wasn't going to let someone like Jess ruin it for him.

The tour bus door opened and Steve popped his head in the door.

"Jess, will you ride with me? I've got some things that I have to talk through with you," Steve said not even giving him a glance.

"Of course," Jess smile giving him evils before standing and following Steve off the bus.

Not long after the bus started to move and he was glad. At least Jess wasn't riding with them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! :) x**

* * *

The bus came to a stop and he stood letting Kurt go in front of him as they slowly made their way off of the tour bus.

As soon as they stepped off the bus they were showered with screams, he looked around smiling and giving a wave to the fans that were already waiting to get into the gig.

He noticed that Kurt was looking at the ground and he placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders starting to guide him through the crowd.

"You ok Blaine?"

He turned and saw John standing there pushing fans aside as they tried to reach him.

"Fine thanks, where have you been?" He asked.

"It's a long story," John replied and he nodded.

He turned his focus back to leading Kurt through the crowd, finally reaching the door.

"Thanks," Kurt said and he giggled.

"You're going to have to get used to that," he smirked and Kurt looked at him with whining eyes.

"I know, I'll do my best," Kurt said with a small smile.

He gave a nod to John who stayed outside the venue making sure that none of the fans followed him inside.

"Come with me and I'll show you my dressing room," he said and Kurt nodded, starting to follow him through a wide corridor.

He had done a couple of gigs here previously so he knew where to go; he looked at Kurt who again looked nervous. It made him sad; he didn't want Kurt to feel uncomfortable to be around him.

"Do you regret doing this? Coming to work for me I mean, you always look so uncomfortable," Blaine almost sighed. He felt as though he hadn't really given Kurt a choice in coming to work with him.

Kurt looked up wide-eyed. "Of course not! It's just your life is so different to what I thought it was," Kurt said and his eyes narrowed.

"How so?" He said a little confused.

"I think the thing is that I never really thought, it looked so good from the outside but looking at it now, it's so hard," Kurt said running his hand through his chestnut hair.

"Kurt if you want a job enough, it's not easy," he replied and Kurt nodded slowly.

When he was getting into this job he didn't know how hard it was going to be, he didn't know how much it would change him. How much the world would want to change him.

They reached the dressing room and walked inside.

"You can wait here while I do my sound check if you want, it's really not that interesting," he smiled and Kurt nodded.

He looked around a little before walking to the mini fridge and taking out a bottle of water.

"Take what you want from the fridge," he said before turning towards the door. "See you in a bit".

….

Blaine left the room and he looked around, the dressing room wasn't as big as he thought it was going to be but it was decent.

Blaine didn't look like the kind of person that minded anyway, he didn't seem to care about anything to do with money.

He couldn't stop thinking about the way that Blaine had pushed Jess off of him after she had whispered in his ear, what did she say to him?

He walked over to the small brown couch that sat against the back wall of the dressing room and took a seat.

Not knowing what to do next he leaned back and closed his eyes. He was so tired he just fell straight to sleep.

"Hey wake up!"

He heard an angry voice fill his ears; he opened his eyes and sat up quickly.

"Sorry, I was just resting my eyes," he murmured noticing how bad of an excuse it was as soon as it came out of his mouth. He looked at how Jess narrowed her eyes in disgust.

"Where's Blaine?" She said crossing here arms.

"Sound check," he replied. He was a little scared of her and he wasn't sure why, but if looks could kill, he'd be dead. "Do you need anything?" He asked when she didn't leave, but kept staring at him.

"You don't know him, not like I do," she said and he looked at her confused.

"I know, I don't understand," he stumbled over his words as he tried to remember what he could have done to annoy her but came up with nothing.

Jess shut the door and came further into the room. "I'm just making it clear that he's mine," she said.

His mouth fell open. "I don't know what you're talking about but I'm just an assistant," he said raising his hands like he had nothing to hide.

Jess rushed forward for getting in his face, arms each side of him on the couch so he couldn't move.

"Oh don't give me that crap," she sneered.

"What the hell are you doing Jess?!" Blaine's voice yelled and the Jess was the other side of the room.

"Nothing, I was just asking him something," Jess said before walking out of the room giving both of them the evils.

"Shit, are you ok?" Blaine said walking towards him dropping down on the couch next to him.

"I'm fine," he replied. "Just a little confused," he continued.

"What did she say?" Blaine said and he turned to him.

"It was like she thought we were cheating with each other," he said. He didn't have a clue why Jess would have gotten that idea.3

"Damn it! Just ignore her, I'm really sorry," Blaine replied putting a soft hand on his arm.

"Why does she think that?" He continued sitting up.

"I don't know I just think she gets jealous that were spending time together," Blaine said with sad eyes.

He nodded wanting to drop the subject, it looked as though it was starting to upset Blaine.

"How was sound check?"

…

He couldn't believe what Jess had done, he didn't dare to leave Kurt on his own again but he had to.

He had left him back in the dressing room again as he went to look for his manager, he found him standing by the stage looking into his phone.

"Steve," he said and Steve looked up letting his hand drop to his side.

"What's up Blaine?" Steve asked.

"It's Jess, I can't take it any more, I want to break up with her," he said sternly. He saw the expression on Steve's face change.

"No," Steve said simply bringing his phone back up looking into it.

"Why not? I would rather be single than date her any longer," he continued.

"Blaine I have a contract with Jess which means you can't break up with her, stop being so selfish," Steve said and he narrowed his eyes.

"I'll do it publicly with or without your permission Steve," he said through clenched teeth. He knew this was taking it a bit far but he could stand for Jess's shit any more.

Steve's hand dropped to his side again, he looked as though he was thinking before he spoke again.

"Come with me," Steve sighed and started to walk backstage. He followed him and Steve led him into an empty room.

He was about to ask Steve why he had brought him there but suddenly he was up against the wall, Steve holding him in place. He tried to push him off but he just held him firmly tightening his grip. This had never happened before and he was shocked that Steve would ever lay a hand on him.

"Listen to me Blaine, I own you. I can make your career or trust me I can break it. You're not going to break up with Jess, she told me about you flirting with that little assistant of yours so that better stop. You think you can do what you want? You think that everyone will love you if they find out you're a faggot? Well they won't, do you understand me?"

He nodded just wanting Steve to let him go.

"Yes, I'm sorry please just let me go," he whimpered. Steve's nails were digging into his arm through the cloth of his hoddie and he swore that he was drawing blood.

Steve took a step back running both his hands through his hair.

"Shit Blaine, look at what you made me do! Shit, I'm sorry," Steve said before walking out, though the apology didn't sound that sincere.

He let himself sink down the wall wrapping his arms around his legs. A sob rose in his throat, he didn't understand why Steve had reacted in that way. It true that Steve wasn't always nice to him but he had never physically hurt him like that before.

He felt tears running down his face and he wiped them instantly.

"Blaine? Blaine, are you in here?"

Kurt walked into the room and he looked up before pushing himself from the floor.

"What's wrong? Are you crying?" Kurt said softly walking towards him.

"It's nothing," he forced a smile.

"Blaine, it doesn't look like nothing. You're shaking," Kurt said taking his hand.

He looked down, he hadn't noticed how much he was shaking but now he was aware of it he couldn't stop.

"I'm fine," he said taking his hand away from Kurt's. "How did you find me?" He asked. Considering Kurt didn't know his way round it was weird that he had been able to find him so quickly.

"I was asked to find you; you have to start getting ready for your show. I was just lucky that I found you so quick; I saw your manager walking out of here and just assumed. Wait, what did he say to you to make you like this?" Kurt said putting the pieces together.

"He didn't say anything," he lied. "I was already like this when he walked in, he wanted to know if I was ok, I was just having a bit of a moment, this happens sometimes before a show," he said saying the first thing that came to his head.

Kurt looked at him suspiciously but nodded.

"Do you want me to leave?" Kurt said and his heart jumped, that was the last thing he wanted him to do.

"No, let's just go back to the dressing room, you can help me get ready," he said before they walked out of the room.

He kept his head down as he walked past Steve not wanting to make eye contact, with each show he always got to add one song that he wanted to sing and he finally knew what tonight's song was going to be.

* * *

**I'll update soon! x **


	12. Chapter 12

**I just want to say that I am terrible at geography so if the places that the tour go to does not make sense then just ignore it because I have no idea what I'm doing :P I'm just going to look up cities that are in Ohio and use them. Hope you don't mind ;) **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! X**

* * *

Blaine walked onto the stage; he had changed into his stage clothes and added a little dark make up to his face.

The crowd screamed and he forced a smile onto his face. He sang his first few songs that Steve had chosen for him to sing at each show and he was now onto the song that he had gotten to choose. He finally had a legit smile on his face as the intro started.

_I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be_

_I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see_

The crowd were swaying, holding onto the person that they had came with or just simply by themselves, he took a glance to the side of the stage and saw Kurt standing there. He smiled looking back to the audience as he sang the chorus.

_Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy  
But it ain't hard trying  
Every time I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me  
And you tell me_

He closed his eyes briefly before opening them again, thinking of Kurt's smile. Ignoring the tiny voice in the back of his head that told him it was creepy.

_Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through_

_I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
I look for reasons  
But I don't need 'em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize_

He took another glace back at Kurt and noticed how much he really liked him; Kurt made him feel as though he's finally not alone.

_Baby I'm not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
You know our love is all we need  
Our love is all we need to make it through_

He finished the song and the crowd went wild. He smiled content of how the song had gone down.

"Thank you! You've been great, see you at the end of the tour," he said with a wave and walked off stage handing his guitar to one of the stage hands.

"What did you think?" He asked Kurt as they walked back towards the dressing room.

"You were amazing," Kurt said looking breathless.

"You really think? Thanks, that means a lot coming from you," he said patting Kurt on the shoulder. Kurt smiled.

…..

Blaine was amazing, his voice was like magic and he sang with such passion.

His heart rocketed when he sang his last song, the way that Blaine had looked back at him made him feel like he was flying.

They reached the dressing room and they both walked inside, Blaine instantly pulled his shirt off throwing it to the floor. He turned around not sure if Blaine would want him staring.

"What are you doing?" He heard Blaine giggled.

"Nothing, I don't want to make you uncomfortable," he replied. When he was getting ready before he had been busy looking elsewhere for makeup wipes.

"Shut up," Blaine laughed and he felt hands on his shoulder turning him around.

His eyes got caught looking into Blaine's, just for a second but long enough for his heart to start to beat furiously. He never noticed how beautiful Blaine's eyes were; they were the perfect colour of honey.

Blaine stopped looking first and walked away towards the mirror, Kurt followed him and pulled out a make-up wipe from the pack handing it too him.

"Thanks," Blaine said with a small smile starting to rub at his eyes.

"No problem," he replied feeling a little awkward.

….

Blaine's heart was beating hard. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this way, it was strange, he had basically just met Kurt and he felt like he had known him forever.

He couldn't tell him though, not right now. It was going to be desperately hard but he would keep it to himself until he knew it was the right time. He knew that if Kurt liked him back and they started dating that it would flip both of their worlds upside down.

He put the make-up wipe down on the table having removed all of the make-up from his face and turned to Kurt.

"Could you pass me my other shirt?" He asked and Kurt nodded walking across the room and coming back shortly with the pair of clothes that he had arrived in.

"Might as well bring them all," Kurt said with a smile.

"Thanks," he replied taking them from him.

He quickly changed, Kurt turned away again causing him to nearly fall over in a fit of laughter. He was going to have to get used to seeing him change.

He collected his stuff from around the dressing room before walking out Kurt following close behind him.

Half way down the corridor they met John.

"Where have you been?" He asked not meaning to sound annoyed but he hadn't been there when he needed him. He could still feel the slight sting from where Steve hand pieced his arm with his nails.

"Steve is starting to be really specific of where I can and can't go Blaine; I'm not sure why but he's the boss and I have to do what he says, why? Was there a problem?" John asked and he hesitated, thinking about telling him what had happened but decided against it.

"No, I was just wondering why I don't see you as much now," he replied.

"Steve says that I can only escort you into and out of gigs so you don't get hurt and the only other times will be when he tells me to," John shrugged.

Blaine's eyes narrowed, what the hell was Steve playing at?

They reached the entrance and they walked out, he started to wave and sign as many signatures as he could. He could heard questions being yelled at Kurt as they walked by things like, who are you? What are you doing with Blaine? And he was sure that he heard a few as for his autograph to.

They made their way through until they were finally on the bus, as they stepped on he heard Kurt sigh with relief.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with that," he said over his shoulder and he heard Kurt's adorable giggle.

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault," Kurt replied and he turned to him.

"Yeah it is, I asked you to do this job," he said and Kurt leaned in a little closer. For a moment he thought that Kurt was going to kiss him but then Kurt spoke.

"But I said yes," Kurt smirked before pushing past him to sit down on the sofa.

"I guess".

He moved sitting next to Kurt, he closed his eyes leaning back.

"Tired," he muttered.

"You can go to sleep, I'll wake you when we get to the hotel," Kurt said and he nodded lazily. "Do you want to go to one of the beds on the bus?" He heard Kurt question and he shook his head.

"To sleepy," he replied.

He was so tired and he instantly felt himself slipping into a soft sleep.

* * *

**I'll update soon! x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! x**

* * *

Blaine looked adorable when he slept, he didn't know why Blaine hadn't just walked to one of the beds on the bus. Though, he wasn't sure that he was capable of that, he'd looked exhausted.

Something was up with him, maybe Blaine would tell him and maybe he wouldn't but he wasn't going to ask, he didn't feel that it was his place.

He looked over at Blaine who was still sleeping soundly next to him on the sofa. The bus had started to move about ten minutes ago making the bus jolt a little with every turn.

Suddenly, Blaine started to fall towards him, his head landing in his lap.

'Shit,' he thought and Blaine started to curl up and get comfortable on his lap. He didn't know what to do, should he wake him up?

He raised his hands, his eyes going wide as Blaine's hand raised and brushed his knee. He internally screamed, this is like a dream.

He felt the bus come to a stop, he looked around. Were they back at the hotel?

Voices outside signified that they were and he panicked lightly shaking Blaine shoulders. "Blaine," he whispered trying to wake him up. "Blaine," he said louder when Blaine didn't respond.

Blaine's eyes rolled open. "I think we're here," he said and Blaine's eyes widened obviously seeing the compromising position that they were in.

He flipped off the sofa and onto the floor.

"Blaine!" He said standing. "Are you ok?" he asked helping him to his feet.

"I am so sorry," Blaine said brushing himself off.

"Don't be sorry, I just didn't know what to do," he replied running a hand through his hair.

The door to the tour bus opened and Steve walked on. Blaine immediately moved behind him.

"Get a good amount of sleep, tomorrow were starting for Boston, Kurt I need to talk to you when you're ready I'll be in my room, number 56," Steve said before walking straight off the bus again.

He turned to Blaine. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Blaine said wrapping his arms around himself.

He nodded sadly before leaning in, he didn't know what he was thinking as he did this but he wrapped his arms around Blaine, pulling him into a hug.

He was glad when he felt Blaine returning the hug, resting his head on his shoulder. After a moment he let go and took a step back.

"What was that for?" Blaine asked with a small smile.

"You just looked like you needed one," he said with a shrug.

"Thanks, I should look like I need a hug more often," Blaine giggled looking to the floor.

He smiled and started to walk towards the door of the tour bus, Blaine followed behind him. They made their way up to their rooms but had to leave Blaine when they reached their floor.

"I'll go talk to Steve," he said walking towards room 56.

"Kurt," he heard Blaine yell and he turned to look at him. "Be careful," Blaine continued and he frowned.

"What?" He asked and Blaine's eyes widened a little.

"I just meant, Steve can be a little harsh, so just be careful," Blaine smiled before turning and disappearing into his room.

He turned and continued down the corridor towards room 56. He reached it and was about to knock on the door when he heard noises coming from inside, he leaned forward putting his ear against the door.

"_You're so beautiful". _Steve's voice came through the door, it sounded as though he was kissing someone. There was a girl shrieking with pleasure and he didn't want to know what else he was doing in there.

Suddenly, he heard movement coming towards the door and he ran hiding in a doorway further along the corridor.

The door swung open Steve and Jess walked out, his hand shot up covering his mouth. This wasn't happening, Jess was dating Blaine.

Jess gave Steve a kiss on the cheek with a giggle before she walked away down the corridor towards Blaine's room. It made him feel sick.

Steve had disappeared back into his room and he waited until Jess had gone into Blaine's before he walked back to Steve's room knocking on it lightly.

The door opened almost immediately and Steve smiled.

"Come in," Steve said and he followed him in as Steve walked further into the room.

"What did you need?" He asked not able to look the man in the eyes.

"I just wanted to give you Blaine's schedule," Steve said picking up a couple of papers and handed them to him. "Don't make him late for anything," Steve said and he nodded.

"What's up kid?" Steve asked and he looked up for the first time.

"N-Nothing," he replied with a fake smile. He turned and walked towards the door to the room. He exited and walked towards his room at a fast pace, he couldn't believe that Steve and Jess would do this to Blaine.

He entered his room and slammed the door behind him. What the hell was he going to do now? Should he tell Blaine? He didn't have a clue what the right thing to do was.

He walked towards his bed and fell onto it staring at the ceiling knowing that he wasn't going to get much sleep that night.

…..

Blaine opened his eyes; he could feel Jess next to him in the bed. He had been too tired to care to tell her to get out when she had come into the room last night.

He just told her he didn't give a shit where she slept as long as she didn't hold him like last time.

He rolled out of the bed and grabbed his bag, walking towards the bathroom. He had a quick shower and got dressed before walking back into the room. He looked around the room making sure that he had collected all of his stuff and shoved it into his bag before kicking the bed to wake Jess up.

"Jess get up, we got to go," he yelled lazily.

Jess groaned and rolled over to look at him.

"Morning beautiful," she smirked and he sighed walking towards the door to the room. "Wait, Blaine!" Jess yelled and he stopped turning to her.

"What?" He asked.

Jess got out of bed and walked towards him.

"Please, I just don't understand why you push me away?" Jess said with a sad look on her face.

He would have ignored her and walked away if she hadn't had looked so genuine.

"Because I'm gay Jess, I don't understand why you can't just accept that," he replied and Jess frowned.

"Yeah, but you could stop being gay," Jess whined.

"No I can't and even if I could then I wouldn't because this is who I am, even if I have to hide it from the world," he said before turning and walking out.

Jess followed him out just as Kurt walked out of his room dragging his bag behind him. He saw Jess smile as she yelled. "I love you Blaine!"

He silently sighed and turned to her. "You too," he replied letting Jess kiss him on the lips. She tried to deepen it but he pulled away and gave her evils.

He looked at Kurt who had started to make his way down the corridor and he ran after him.

"Kurt, wait up!" He yelled and Kurt stopped before turning towards him.

"Sorry, I didn't know if you wanted me to wait or go," Kurt said with a tired smile.

"Doesn't matter, are you ok? You look exhausted," he asked and Kurt nodded.

"Bad night's sleep that's all," Kurt replied and he frowned.

"Aw, well maybe you can get some sleep on the bus," he said and Kurt smiled.

"Maybe," Kurt replied as they carried on walking towards the lift.

"Is there something else?" He asked sensing Kurt's uncomfortableness.

Kurt looked at him; it was like he was debating something in his mind. "No," Kurt said finally and he nodded knowing he was lying.

The lift reached the bottom floor and the doors opened, they walked out nodding to the staff that were waving goodbye and started towards the bus.

Steve was standing by the door of the bus and stopped them before they were able to get on.

"It will probably take a while for the bus to reach Boston, there will be a pit stop in the middle and Jess is going to ride with me, any questions?"

He shook his head and so did Kurt, though he did look a little confused. Steve walked away and they both made their way onto the bus.

They dumped their bags by the beds and went to sit on the sofa.

"Why does Jess always ride with Steve?" Kurt asked with a frown.

Blaine looked up a little shocked, he'd never really thought about it, he was just always so glad that she wasn't bothering him. But Kurt couldn't know that.

"Oh, it's only been since you've come to work with me, Steve normally travels alone and he said he gets lonely so Jess likes to ride with him sometimes. If I asked her to ride with me she would but I don't mind," he lied with a smile.

"Oh, I just thought it was a bit weird that's all," Kurt shrugged.

"Really?" He said acting like he cared what Jess did.

"Um, no, yes; it really doesn't matter what I think?" Kurt stumbled over his words. He was adorable.

He shrugged, he was glad that he would be able to travel to Boston with just Kurt. He wanted to get to know him a little more and maybe finally tell him more about himself, about the real him.

* * *

**I'll update soon! x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! x**

* * *

He sat on the sofa opposite to Blaine watching him text away. He felt bad about keeping the fact that his long-time girlfriend was cheating on him with his manager. He didn't know why Jess would do that, if he had Blaine then he would never let him go but he assumed that it wasn't that easy.

Blaine looked up at him with a smile.

"I was just making sure that someone had taken the motorbike back to shop," Blaine said and he nodded with a forced smile.

"I didn't know you had borrowed it," he replied and Blaine nodded leaning forward on his couch.

"An old friend of mine owns a shop and he leant it to me," Blaine said.

"That's cool," he said as he leaned back into the sofa. "You don't need anything do you? I always forget to ask," he continued looking up.

"No I'm fine," Blaine said climbing to his feet and moving so that he was sitting next to him.

"You ok?" He asked and Blaine nodded his head.

"Yeah, just wanted to talk, get to know you a little more," Blaine said and he opened his mouth a little shocked.

"You do?" He said frowning.

"Yeah and maybe I'll tell you more about me," Blaine smiled and he smiled back. His smile was contagious.

"I told you a lot about me back in Ohio, there's not much more to tell," he admitted and Blaine shook his head.

"I can think of some things, for example, favourite colour, favourite food, favourite movie," Blaine said and he laughed.

"Right, you want to literally know everything," he said with a giggle. Blaine nodded.

"I don't understand why but ok, my favourite colour is baby blue because it matches my skin tone, my favourite food is pasta and my favourite movie is Moulin Rouge," he answered and Blaine gasped.

"I love that movie," Blaine said with excited eyes. He smiled looking into Blaine's eyes, the more he looked the guiltier he felt. Blaine was amazing and he could do way better that Jess.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked. He didn't notice that he had started to frown and his eyes had averted to the floor.

"I don't know," he whispered, he was panicking debating in his mind if he wanted to tell Blaine.

"Was it something I said?" Blaine asked and he looked up shocked.

"No! I swear it wasn't, it's just…," he said his mouth not being able to create the words that he wanted to say.

"Something's wrong?" Blaine asked looking nervous and confused.

He nodded biting lightly on his lower lip.

"I saw something and I know I probably should have told you about it earlier but I didn't want to cause any problems," he said stopping when he felt Blaine's hand touch his arm.

"What did you see?" Blaine asked and he ran his hand through his hair hoping that this was the right thing to do.

"I saw…I saw Steve and Jess together," he said looking into Blaine eyes but he just looked more confused.

"And…?" Blaine said.

"They were doing stuff in Steve's room, I could hear them kissing and touching one another," he said letting his head drop into his hands embarrassed to see what Blaine was feeling right now and about having to describe that his girlfriend was a cheater.

"Wait, she and Steve?" Blaine muttered and he looked up. Blaine looked both horrified and confused; he nodded putting a hand on Blaine's leg.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"That's disgusting," Blaine said screwing up his face. "He's like ten years older than her," Blaine continued and he felt his face drop. Why didn't he care that his girlfriend cheated on him? Shock maybe?

"I know, I'm sorry she's not who you thought she was," he said and Blaine looked at him.

"She said that she loved me," Blaine said going back to looking confused.

"I know," he whispered wanting to comfort him but for some reason Blaine didn't seem to need to be comforted. "Are you ok?" He asked and Blaine nodded.

"I'm sorry that I'm asking and I don't know how you deal with things but you don't look that upset that your long term girlfriend is cheating on you with your manager," he said putting it all on the line.

Blaine looked at him before looking at the floor. "Kurt, I have to tell you something," Blaine stated before looking into his eyes.

…

This was it; he would have to tell Kurt that Jess wasn't his real girlfriend. Though, he was still confused that Jess seemed to be so in love with him but would sleep with Steve, not that he minded who Jess slept with.

He looked deep into Kurt's eyes.

"Jess isn't my real girlfriend," he whispered and Kurt's eyes widened.

"What?" Kurt said looking extremely confused.

"Steve hired her to be my girlfriend because he didn't like who I really was," he said looking to the floor suddenly feeling ashamed of himself.

"I don't understand," Kurt replied.

"I'm gay Kurt," he said getting to his feet. He couldn't look Kurt in the eyes; he didn't know he was going to feel like this as he told Kurt. He felt wrong, Kurt was so courageous and brave and he hid in the closet like a coward.

He walked towards the beds and climbed into the one he had claimed as his own. He was frustrated, what was Kurt going to think of him now?

"Blaine?" He heard Kurt's voice moving up the bus.

He wanted to find the nearest window and make a jump for it, but considering he would have to pass Kurt to get to the nearest window he stayed put.

Kurt came into view and he looked up staring at the ceiling.

"Blaine, why did you run? You know I won't judge you for being gay," Kurt said kneeling down next to his bed so he was eye level with him.

He didn't look at Kurt; he just kept staring at the ceiling. "I'm a coward, I wanted to be out and proud like you but I just couldn't," he said more tears running down his face.

"It was Steve wasn't it?" Kurt said and he turned to look at him. He nodded.

"He said that it would ruin my career, that I was disgusting and I needed to hide it," he said letting it all come out for the first time.

"Oh Blaine…," Kurt said and he felt him take his hand. "You have to fire him," Kurt continued and he shook his head.

"I can't he can ruin me, he can make me look so bad that I won't ever be able to do a show again and this is my life, I need music Kurt. You can't say anything to anyone, Jess is still my girlfriend for all you know," he said feeling a little desperate.

Kurt reluctantly nodded. "Of course, if this is what you want," Kurt said and he nodded.

"Thank you Kurt," he said and Kurt nodded.

"Is Jess a really good actor? Because she really looks like she loves you," Kurt said and Blaine let out a small laugh.

"No, she's totally thinks that were going to end up together someday," he said and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Wow," Kurt said with a little giggle.

He was glad that he was able to get this off of his chest, it was something that he'd had to keep to himself for a really long time and it felt good to finally have confided it in someone, and it was someone who he fully trusted.

…

He couldn't get round the fact that Blaine was gay. He was shocked at first and then a little angry that he had hidden it from everyone, then sad because he knew exactly why he did it.

He left Blaine alone in his bunk and went back to sit on the couch alone.

He was going to keep this a secret for Blaine until he was ready to tell the world himself, there was no way that he could hide himself forever. He didn't even know how many people knew that he was gay but he was sure that it wasn't many.

He leaned back onto the couch and closed his eyes, there were so many thing going on his mind.

But he knew that he was going to try to help Blaine through this, whether it was something that his manager wanted him to or not, it was part of him and hiding it wasn't the answer. Though, he didn't want it to look like he was smothering him, or had a crush on him because even though he did, that wasn't even in the question right now.

* * *

**I'll update soon! xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**If you didn't realise I have changed the town they're going to, i wanted it to look more realistic so I made them go to Boston first and then they are going to go other places making their way back across the country. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! X**

* * *

He felt the bus come to a stop, Blaine had fallen asleep god know how many hours ago and he had been reading a book that he had shoved into his case at the last-minute.

The door to the bus opened and he put his book down on the side before standing up. He slowly made his way to the door and looked out; it was getting dark due to it being late in the afternoon. They seemed to be at a huge stadium of some kind.

He stepped off of the bus, just as Steve appeared. A flash of hatred ran through him as he recalled what Blaine had told him the day before but he hid it with a smile.

"Where Blaine?" Steve asked and he looked to the bus.

"He's still asleep, I'll wake him up but first I want to get him coffee, I assume the stadium has a coffee café or something?" He asked and Steve nodded.

"Yeah, just go through those door and turn left, his favourite is a medium drip," Steve said gesturing towards the entrance of the stadium.

He nodded and started for the doors. "Make sure that Blaine's not late tonight, time is money," Steve said and walked away.

He almost muttered to himself what he thought about his money but he kept it under wraps, he walked through the entrance of the stadium and like Steve said the café was on the left. He walked through to it and ordered for Blaine.

It was quite cold out and Blaine might need a coffee to wake himself up, anyway he hadn't done much in the way of being an assistant and he wanted to prove that he was useful.

Once he had the coffee he made his way back to the bus carefully stepping up the steps of the bus and walking inside.

He sat Blaine's coffee on the side before walking to his bedside looking down at him, Blaine had rolled over and he couldn't see his face but he could tell he was deep in sleep.

He took a breath not wanting to wake him but he only had a couple of hours until his show started.

"Blaine," he whispered not wanting to startle him.

…**..**

"Blaine," a voice said and he blinked open his eyes turning over to see who was calling his name. His face felt wet from the tears that he had shed before he had fallen asleep.

"What?" He groaned sleepily.

"We're in Boston," Kurt said in a small voice.

"We are? I didn't think I would sleep for that long, I'm sorry," he said thinking of how bored Kurt must have been.

"Don't worry about it Blaine, I didn't blame you, you looked exhausted," Kurt said and he swung his leg out from the alcove and climbed out of the bed.

"Where are we? The show or a hotel?" He asked pulling his hoodie around him feeling the chill from what he guesses was the tour bus door being open.

He felt exhausted, and though he had just been sleeping he felt like just crawling back under the covers and staying there for eternity.

"The show, you're performing in a couple of hours," Kurt said putting a comforting hand on his arm. "Maybe you should put this one off," Kurt said with a shrug.

"No," he said with a sigh. "I can't do that to all of the fans coming tonight and Steve will be pissed if I lose him some money," he continued and they both travelled down the bus.

"I went to get you a coffee before I woke you up, medium drip, that what you like right?" Kurt asked and he suddenly got excited, he wasn't sure why, it was just a coffee.

"Yes, thank you so much, you're my favourite person," he said as Kurt handed him the cup and he took a sip sighing with pleasure.

Kurt giggled. "I'll start getting them more often," Kurt said and he nodded.

He put the coffee down and turned to Kurt pulling him into a hug. "Thank you for last night, I've never really told anyone before and I'm glad you were the first person that I told," he said and Kurt held him back. He left his face rest in the little dip in Kurt's shoulder and took in his scent, as weird as it sounded he didn't care, Kurt was becoming one of the best friends he'd ever had.

"No problem Blaine, I'm here if you need to talk about anything," Kurt said and he pulled away looking into Kurt's eyes.

"Thank you Kurt, you have no idea how much that means to me," he whispered feeling as though he could kiss Kurt right here, right now.

But before he could make the move Kurt smiled and turned walking back down the bus.

"Are you ready to move inside the venue?" Kurt asked and he hesitantly nodded his head before picking his coffee back up. He turned and stared to follow Kurt off of the bus, as soon as they stepped off the door to the bus closed and they headed into the venue.

He assumed that the outfit that Steve wanted him to wear was already set up in his dressing room, proving himself right as they walked in seeing some folded clothes draped over a chair. His dressing room was very much like the last one he had been in, though it was a little bigger and the mirrors were placed in a different place.

He walked over to his clothes and picked them up. There was a tight pair or black skinny jeans and a black plain t-shirt, he didn't even bother warning Kurt he just started to pull of his clothes changing into the outfit.

He heard Kurt laugh from behind him. "Am I going to have to get used to you just stripping off?" Kurt asked and he smiled and he let out a small giggled as he pulled the t-shirt over his head.

"Oh yes," he said turning to Kurt with a smirk on his face.

"Have you picked the song that you get to choose to sing tonight?" Kurt asked and he smiled.

"Yeah I have actually and I want you to listen to it intently," he said.

He had finally decided that he wanted to tell Kurt that he had feelings for him, he had told him that he was gay and Jess wasn't his girlfriend and he felt so comfortable when he was around Kurt. He wanted to know of Kurt returned the feelings he had for him and the only way that he would find that out would be to ask.

Once he was dressed and all his stage make-up had been applied it was just about time for him to go on. He felt nervous, not just because the crowd was going to be so big but because he was about to display his feelings to Kurt.

"You ready?" Kurt asked walking towards the dressing room door.

"Yeah," he said taking a deep breath and walking to Kurt who held the door for him.

They both walked towards the stage, he kept his head towards the floor and he felt his hands beginning to shake.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked and he looked up.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little nervous about the show," he replied and Kurt gave him a small smile.

"You'll be great you always are," Kurt said and he felt his heart jump. This was how he knew he had to do this tonight unless he might chicken out every time.

They stopped at the edge of the stage and he turned to Kurt.

"See you on the other side," he said with a smile pulling Kurt in for a short hug.

"You'll be great!" Kurt repeated.

….

He watched as Blaine pranced about the stage singing the same few songs that he had sang at the first gig.

He had no idea what Blaine was going to sing for his last song but it made him a little nervous considering what Blaine had said in the dressing room, 'listen intently'.

He felt his heart start to beat a little fast as the song approached, the intro to the song started and he recognised the song instantly.

"Oh my god," he said. This couldn't be happening.

You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down

Blaine looked at him and he smiled not quite sure to react.

Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

Blaine started to jump up and down the whole crowd jumping with him. He wasn't sure what Blaine was trying to tell him with this song.

_[Chorus:]_  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

His heart was racing by this point, he didn't know it was possible for a heart to beat this fast without it exploding, or maybe it had and he just hadn't noticed. He looked to the floor and then back to Blaine.

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

He zoned in and out of the song, thinking of all the messages that could be hidden in the song, but he could find any that made sense.

_[Chorus:]_  
Yoooouuu  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
No

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)

The song finished and the crowd cheered and screamed, Blaine thanked them for being here and ran off the stage towards him.

"What did you think?" Blaine asked as they walked toward his dressing room.

"I thought you were great, your voice always amazes me," he replied and Blaine gave in a shy smile.

They reached the dressing room and walked inside before Blaine turned to him.

…..

He made sure that they were alone in his dressing room before turning to Kurt. He had been waiting for this moment for longer than he was willing to admit.

He'd made up a huge speech in his head for this moment but for some reason he couldn't think so he just closed his eyes briefly and took a breath.

He took Kurt by the waist and pulled him forward placing his lip on Kurt's, it was amazing, his soft lips felt perfect but after a second he noticed that Kurt wasn't kissing him back.

He opened his eyes and took a step back his hand moving to his mouth.

"Blaine, I-I don't think were ready for this yet," Kurt said and he nodded his hand still over his mouth. He'd messed up the one thing that he hadn't wanted to mess up.

"I'm so sorry," he said moving for the door but Kurt caught him by the arm.

"Blaine, you stay, this is your dressing room, I'll wait on the tour bus for you," Kurt whispered looking a little ashamed of himself even though he shouldn't have been, this was his fault.

He nodded not trusting himself to speak and Kurt walked out leaving him alone.

'What have I done?' He thought a tear running down his face.

….

Kurt walked out of the dressing room and began running down the corridor towards the bus.

He couldn't believe that he had just turned Blaine down but it just didn't feel like Blaine was ready for a relationship and he wasn't ready to hide one.

But the more he thought about it, the more he wished that he had just kissed Blaine back. He liked Blaine enough in that way to try hiding a relationship; he hadn't noticed how strong his feeling were until now and it was too late.

Damn it.

"What have I done?" He said to himself.

* * *

**I'll update soon! x**


	16. Chapter 16

**I wrote this with a migraine so I apologise if there are any mistakes, also sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than the others.**

* * *

He looked around his dressing room making sure that he had collected everything before heading towards the door. His hand was about to touch the handle when the door swung open. He took a step back as Jess stormed into the room.

"What the hell was that last song?" She screeched and he sighed walking back into the middle of the room not bothering to put his stuff back down.

"What the hell do you mean?" He asked. He would have put his hands on his hips but his hands were full, he was so tired and he didn't want a lecture right now.

"Pffftt, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, the way you looked at that freak of an assistant of yours," she said in spite and anger boiled within him.

"Don't talk about him like that," he said through clenched teeth. He'd had enough.

"You do know if the public finds out about him they're going to hate him, they already love me and you know it," she smiled.

"Me and Kurt are just friends, so just leave it," he spat.

"Whoa, sore point? Did he say no to the great Blaine Anderson?" She mocked walking closer to him.

He thought about it. "No," he replied. It was true, Kurt didn't say no.

Jess ran her hand along his arm. "You know I love you and always will," she said biting her lower lip.

"Really," he said with a mocked laugh at the end. "Because I've heard you're fucking Steve," he whispered in Jess' face. Jess' expression didn't even change.

"Yeah I am, I'm not going to lie," she said lightly pushing him backwards until his back was against a wall. She leant in moving in to whisper into his ear. "But I was thinking of you," she said and he pushed her off probably a bit harder than he meant to. She stumbled backwards falling to the floor.

"You need help," he said his eyes wide with shock.

"I need help?" She scoffed. "You're the faggot".

He shook his head and stormed out of the room. His head was spinning, what the hell was wrong with her? He sped up his pace turning it into a run, changing to a walk as he moved up the steps of the tour bus and stopped just inside, he took a breath before entering the main part of the bus.

Dropping his stuff just inside the door, he realised that Kurt had fallen asleep on the sofa and he sighed walking to the bed area of the bus and grabbed a blanket. He walked back to Kurt and draped it over him; Kurt looked so peaceful when he was asleep.

He looked to the floor, turning away.

"I'm sorry," a small voice said from behind him just as he was about to walk away and he turned back. Kurt was looking up at him and he shook his head.

"I'm the one who should be sorry," he replied.

"I was an idiot and I panicked, Blaine everything so complicated here," Kurt said sitting up on the sofa and he dropped down next to him.

"I know," he whispered. "I just didn't want to mess this up and what did I go do?" He said a tear sliding down his cheek. He didn't want to cry in front of Kurt but he was just so exhausted with everything.

"Blaine?" Kurt said softly. "Is there more to this?"

He looked up at him and thought about Steve shoving him against the wall and Jess constantly smothering him and he to a long breath.

"Nothing you have to concern yourself with," he said and Kurt twisted his body so that he was facing him.

…..

He looked into Blaine beautiful eyes; he could see he was hurting.

He closed his eyes briefly taking his chance.

"I know I shut you down and maybe you don't want to be with me anymore but I want to be with you through this, I know it will be hard hiding everything and you having to be with Jess but I want to try," he whispered.

Blaine started at him. "Are you saying you want to be with me?" Blaine said more tears running down his face.

"I thought that was what you wanted? Please don't cry," he said using his thumb to wipe off a tear.

"I want that more than anything," Blaine said with a smile.

He leaned in closer to Blaine and their lips connected. Sparks flew in his brain like fireworks, Blaine pushed him backwards and he laid on the couch with Blaine on top of him still connected by their lips.

They both stopped when they ran out of breath and he laughed.

"What?" Blaine said with a smile covering his face.

"It wasn't even a month ago that I was dreaming about this sort of thing," he said and Blaine laughed laying his head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulder.

"I don't know if that's creepy or not," Blaine teased.

"Probably," he said and Blaine laughed again leaning up to peck him on the lips.

"Does this mean that were boyfriends?" Blaine asked and he looked down at him.

"Do you want to be?" He replied hope rising in his stomach.

"Yes," Blaine whispered.

"Me too," he replied pulling Blaine back in for another kiss.

…

All of the stress that had been building up inside of him vanished as soon as Kurt lips touched his and he forgot that Steve and Jess even existed.

Everything had changed so quickly and he noticed that he probably should have just asked Kurt instead of just forcing a kiss on him, or was that the thing that made him notice that they were meant to be?

Kurt fell asleep while he was still lying on top of him, his head on his chest listening to Kurt steady heartbeat.

He closed his eyes feeling too comfortable to move, slowly falling to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Blaine opened his eyes smiling when he saw Kurt beneath him; he tightened his grip slightly around his waist and was about to lay his head back on Kurt's chest when the bus jolted slightly signalling that the bus was coming to a stop. He waited for a moment his heart starting to beat faster as the door to the bus opened.

He let go of Kurt and threw himself at the other couch that sat across from them, he managed to sit causally just as Steve walked onto the bus.

Kurt was rolling over to see what was going on and his eyes widened when he saw Steve.

"Morning Kurt," Steve said before looking over to him. "We're in New York, You have about half an hour, we got you a television promotion, were at the studio now".

After Steve had said his piece he turned walking off the bus without a 'goodbye' or a 'talk to you later'.

"Morning," he said to Kurt. "Sorry about the jumping off you I just don't want anyone to know yet," he explained and Kurt nodded.

"It's fine hun," Kurt replied sleepily.

He stood and walked over to Kurt kissing him on the forehead before walking down the bus. He would have to change into something more suitable for TV, not that he minded how he looked. He decided to change into a black polo shirt and black skinny jeans, it said smart but fun.

As he walked out he saw a smile grow on Kurt's face and he had to stop himself from jumping on him and kissing him into next week.

"How do I look?" He asked and Kurt squinted throwing the cover off of himself.

"Ummm, very handsome," Kurt said and he sat down next to him wrapping his arms around Kurt shoulders.

"It's funny, we've been going out for one day and I can't stand to even think about not being at your side," he said looked to the floor a little embarrassed.

"I feel the same," Kurt replied with a little adorable nervous laugh.

"Thats how I know this is right," he said lightly running the back of his fingers along Kurt's cheek.

Kurt closed his eyes and hummed at his touch; he let his hand drop to Kurt's leg and placed a kiss on his cheek where his hands had just been.

"I got to go," he said and Kurt pouted. "You can come with and watch if you want?" He continued and Kurt smiled supported by a nod.

They both stood up and he waited as Kurt changed, coming back about ten minutes later with skinny jeans and a white polo with a grey waistcoat.

"Wow, you look amazing!" He said admiring Kurt's new outfit.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled and they made their way off the bus.

He looked around as he stepped of meeting a huge building that he assumed held the studio for the show he was going on.

"Awesome," Kurt said and he glanced at him. Kurt was looking at the building in awe.

"You're adorable," he said and took his arm pulling him towards the door.

"Am not," Kurt whined at the entered the building and he laughed.

"I think that proved my point more than anything," he said and Kurt giggled giving him a small shove.

"Blaine!" An excited voice yelled and he looked up seeing a lady with a big smile rushing towards him.

"Hi," he said as the woman pulled him into a hug.

"My names Tracy I'm the host of the show," she started. He didn't really watch television anymore if he was honest, which was why when he did a show it was more than likely that he hadn't seen it.

"Nice to meet you, this is my assistant Kurt," he said looking to Kurt seeing for the first time that he obviously had seen the show. His eyes were wide and he put his hand out.

Tracy took it and Kurt smiled. "I watch your show every morning!" Kurt said practically jumping up and down, he thought it was sweet.

"Thank you dear," Tracy replied with a smile before letting go of Kurt hand and turning back to him. "The set is this way, follow me," Tracy said turning away from them and walking further into the building.

They followed her, going into a room with a sofa in the centre which was surrounded by cameras and lights. He wasn't new to all of this but with Kurt by his side he suddenly felt a little nervous.

"So this is it, I've got to get my make-up done so I'll see you in a bit," she said clapping her hands before walking away.

"I thought she already had make-up on," he said turning to Kurt and Kurt gasped hitting him lightly on the arm.

"You can't say that!" Kurt exclaimed and he laughed.

"Kurt I was kidding, she looked fine," he said and Kurt visually calmed.

"Blaine Anderson," a small voice from behind them called and he turned. A young boy stood with a make up brush in his hand. "I'm here to do your make up," he boy smiled running a hand down his arm.

...

He didn't trust the make up boy at all, the way he stroked the side of Blaine's face as he rubbed the make up in was so obvious.

He would admit that he was a little jealous but considering that Blaine wasn't known to be gay and couldn't notice when a male was flirting he had the right to be a little concerned.

The worst thing is he couldn't do anything about it, not without outing Blaine so he kept his distance.

There was a final laugh between the two before Blaine came walking back to him.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked and he looked to the floor nodding.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked again and he looked up.

"He was flirting with you," he said but as he said it he noticed how clingy it sounded. He knew now how hard it was going to be to have a boyfriend like Blaine, but he was glad that they were doing this.

"Kurt he was just being nice," Blaine said and he nodded.

"He wasn't, but I'm sorry, I don't mean to seem so jealous but it's been a while since I've had a boyfriend," he said quietly making sure that no one heard what they were talking about.

"Kurt you don't have to worry about that kind of stuff," Blaine said and he nodded forcing a small smile.

"You're right," he replied and Blaine smiled.

The lights dulled around them and not long later the show started.

Tracy spoke for a while and he watched with intent, he couldn't believe that he was on the set of the show he watched most mornings.

Once Blaine was called he gave a discreet squeeze to his arm before he ran into the shot.

"Good morning Blaine, so I hear you're on your tour right now, how is that going?" Tracy asked and Blaine smiled.

"It going well, full of surprises and I have to say that this one is going to be memorable," Blaine said and his heart skipped a beat.

"That sounds wonderful, so tickets are for sale on your website?" Tracy asked and Blaine nodded.

"So next let's talk about your beautiful girlfriend," Tracy said and he felt his smile shrink until it was non-existent.

...

"How are you two doing?" Tracy asked and he looked out into the darkness. He could see Kurt frowning and Steve standing nearby with a look that could kill.

He looked to Tracy. "We're doing fine," he forced a fake smile.

"You two have been together for a long time now," Tracy said and he nodded. He knew and he had hated every minute of it.

"Don't you think it's about time to pop the question?" Tracy said with a small chuckle and he forced a laugh. There would be nothing worse than him having to marry Jess, if Steve got any ideas and it came to that then he would quit, he didn't care about the consequences.

"I don't think I'm quite ready for that right now," he said and Tracy nodded.

"That's understandable with your busy schedule".

The questions went on, asking about where he was going on tour and if he was doing any other projects and then his segment was over. He walked off towards Kurt.

"You did great," Kurt said with a smile.

"Cheers, now let go back to the bus so I can kiss you," he said quietly with a giggle.

"Blaine, you did awesome, just make sure that you inside the venue by 7:30 tonight," Steve said from behind them.

He turned, seeing him standing there with his hands on his hips.

He nodded and turned back to Kurt. "Let's go," he said and they both made their way towards the bus.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, so I'm going away to London for a few days and I'll update on Monday! I don't live too far from London but I won't have the internet.**

* * *

He gestured for Kurt to get onto the bus first and he followed turning and making sure that the door to the bus closed behind him.

He smiled and turned Kurt around crushing their lip together. The closeness just felt so good that he couldn't stand to be apart from Kurt.

The whole of the interview that he had just done was filled with thoughts that made him want to take Kurt in his arms and never let him go. He wanted to scream to the world that he and Kurt were together.

If the outcome of him telling the world couldn't end with Kurt getting hurt then he would in a heartbeat but he wasn't going to chance it.

He felt Kurt start to run his hand through his curls and he smiled into the kiss pushing Kurt backwards onto the sofa, he ran his hand along Kurt leg but he felt Kurt stiffen and they stopped kissing.

"Blaine, I'm not ready for that sort of thing," Kurt said and he climbed off him, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," he said cupping the side of Kurt's face in his hand.

He felt Kurt lean into his hand closing his eyes. "We'll get there; I'm just not there yet," Kurt said before opening his eyes again.

"I know we will," he smiled and stood. "I want to take you somewhere," he smiled. Ever since he found out that after high school Kurt wanted to move to New York he wanted to take him there, and now that he was here he wanted to take advantage and show Kurt around.

"Are we allowed to leave the bus?" Kurt asked and he shrugged.

"As long as we get to the venue by 7:30 I don't think anyone minds where I go, but I'll need to wear a hood if we want to be left alone," he said and Kurt nodded standing next him.

He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Ok, the hoods fine," Kurt smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"Great, just let me get the hoodie," he said and Kurt let go. He gave Kurt one more kiss before he started moving down the bus again grabbing his hoodie from his bunk.

He put it on pulling the hood over his head before making his way back to Kurt.

"Ready?" He asked and Kurt smiled giving him a nod. "Let's go," he said.

The walked off the bus and turned walking away from the studio, he made sure that he had his phone on just in case Steve wanted to call and yell at him or something.

"So where are you taking me?" Kurt asked and he looked up at him. He might as well tell him considering he would see it from about ten miles away.

"To see the Statue of Liberty," he smiled and Kurt's eyes flashed with excitement.

"Oh my god, really?" Kurt said jumping a couple times and he laughed.

"Yeah, I remember when we were in the park you said that you wanted to come here after high school and I've been here quite a few times, I want to show you around," he said and Kurt pulled him into a side hug.

"Thank you!" Kurt said before letting go.

"If there's anywhere you want to go then just let me know and I'll make sure that we will go there at some point and if we don't get a chance this time then we'll come back," he smiled.

"You're amazing," Kurt said looking to the floor. "You do know that I will never be able to do anything like this for you," Kurt said and he frowned.

"Kurt, I don't need anything from you but your support and just you," he replied.

"What if in the future that's not enough?" Kurt stopped and he stopped by his side.

"Kurt if this is about money, money doesn't buy happiness, people make it," he said looking into Kurt's beautiful eyes.

"I know," Kurt sighed. "I'll say it again, you're amazing".

He smiled and leaned in giving Kurt a quick kiss. "You're amazing," he replied with a smile. "Now come on, before we run out of time," he continued and they both turned starting to walk down the street.

…

He couldn't believe that Blaine had done this for him. His feelings were swelling in his chest and he ached every time he saw Blaine smile.

They made their way to the Statue of Liberty and when they got there he couldn't believe how beautiful it was.

They stayed there for about half an hour, Blaine telling him the story of when he had first come to see it and he was swarmed by fans. He understood why he wore a hoodie most of the time; it was hard to have a private life when you're in the public eye.

Blaine turned to him with a bright smile. "So where do you want to go next?" Blaine asked when his phone started to ring. Blaine pulled it out and groaned.

"Its Steve, I should take it," Blaine said and he nodded.

…..

"Hey Steve," he said a little annoyed that he couldn't go a few hours without being bothered by Steve unless he was asleep.

"Hey Blaine, I just wanted to let you know that I accidentally told you the wrong time, I went to the bus to tell you but you weren't there. You need to be at the venue by 6:00 for sound check and just be careful," Steve said.

"Talk about being careful, where's John?" He asked.

"I fired him, you don't need him and I didn't want him," Steve said simply.

"I do need him, not all the time but I need him," he argued. Getting into shows was a nightmare without John.

"Whatever Blaine, I got to go but remember 6:00," Steve said before hanging up.

He sighed turning to Kurt who had a small smile on his lips.

"He was just saying that I had to get there earlier for sound check, that means we only get to visit like one more place, so make it good," he said and Kurt smiled.

"Ok, let's go to the Washington Square Arch," Kurt replied and he nodded.

"Great choice," he said and ran his hand down Kurt's arm.

* * *

**Update Monday! x**


	19. Chapter 19

As they walked up to Washington Square Arch he couldn't help but smile, he had seen it in a couple of television shows and had admired the beautiful pattern that covered the top half of the arch, but in person it was all that more impressive.

"Wow," he said turning to Blaine who had his own smile, his hands in his pockets.

"You like it?" Blaine asked him and he nodded. "I can take a picture of you next to it if you want?" Blaine continued and he took out his phone having a better idea.

"I want to take one together," he said eagerly and turned the camera so that it was ready to take a selfie.

Blaine giggled. "Ok," Blaine said with a smile getting into the camera's view.

He made sure that he got Blaine, himself and the monument in the back ground before he smiled and snapped the picture.

"Perfect," he said smiling down at the picture. "Our first picture together," he said proudly and Blaine nodded.

"The first of many I hope," Blaine said and he smiled looking to the ground shy of the words.

"You shouldn't look at the ground, you hide your smile and it's beautiful. You should show it off," Blaine said and he looked up and moved a little closer.

"I want to kiss you so bad right now," he said before turning away before anyone noticed.

"I do too, lets head back," Blaine said walking to the side of the road and a taxi stopped almost immediately.

He followed and Blaine held the door open as he climbed in before getting in himself.

It seemed that Blaine had already told the taxi driver where to go because it started to move instantly.

He stared out of the window taking one last look at the arch before it disappeared out of view.

...

The taxi dropped them off just outside the venue that his show was going to be in and they ran straight into the building.

He'd had his hood up so the group of fans that were hanging out outside the doors didn't recognise him and was able to make it inside without a problem. Steve was on the inside waiting for him and a smile grew on his face when he saw them.

"Hey boys, Kurt if you follow that man over there he will show you where to make coffee and teas, and Blaine you follow me," Steve said and Kurt looked a little uneasy as he walked away.

Steve turned and he followed him down a corridor, they got about half way down it before Steve stopped and walked into a room on the left side.

He walked in behind him and closed the door; the room was empty and had been lazily painted white. Steve had stopped in the centre with his arms crossed.

"Do you think I'm stupid Blaine?" Steve asked him and he frowned.

"No, what the hell are you talking about?" He asked feeling uneasy.

"So you do think I'm stupid? You and Kurt, you think no one can tell how close you are?" Steve walked towards him and he backed away.

"That's because we've become good friends," he argue and Steve scoffed.

"After we all saw you getting a little close with Kurt we put cameras on the bus, and guess what we saw this afternoon?" Steve said and his eyes widened. There was no way that he could lie about it now.

"You can't do that, that's an invasion of privacy, I'm so sick of this shit," he said running his hand through his curls.

"No but I did and I don't like it," Steve said grabbing his forearm.

"Let me go Steve," he said but Steve's grip only tightened. "I said let me go," he repeated trying to rips his arm from Steve grasp.

Steve let go and took a step back.

"You're weak Blaine, don't ever think you're strong," Steve sneered.

"Is that why you fired John? So you could hurt me?" He yelled and Steve laughed.

"No, by all means you can hire him back and pay for him yourself but I don't want to pay for your care anymore," Steve said.

"And I don't want you to be my manager anymore," he said a brave a tone as he could muster.

"Oh Blaine, you think you have a choice? That's cute".

"I do, you're fired," he said tear in his eyes. He was done with everything; he didn't care what it cost him. He knew that Kurt would be by his side all of the way and he would be by Kurt's side. "And after this show I'm done with the tour," he said and turned towards the door to the room.

"No!" Steve yelled and suddenly he was being thrown backwards. He fell to the floor and he froze with shock. "I OWN YOU! YOU CAN'T JUST WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Steve yelled.

"You can't control my life anymore; I can't hide who I am anymore!" He yelled back.

"I'll expose you," Steve sneered.

"Do it then, I don't care anymore," he replied.

"But will Kurt care? Will he want all of the attention that he's going to get? Because I'm telling you now if you leave me after this show then trust me, the shit is going to hit the fan".

He knew that Kurt would understand, especially if he told him that Steve had started to push him around.

"He'll understand," he whispered as he pushed himself back to his feet.

Steve was blocking the door now.

"These was no sound check was there?" He said and Steve shook his head.

"Well there is but they don't need you for it," Steve said and he looked to the floor.

"Can I go now?" He asked. What he was about to do he should have done as soon as Steve told him he'd have to hide his sexuality. He couldn't believe that he was going to fire Steve; he knew that he wasn't going to take it well and was going to fight him but he didn't care.

Steve stepped away from the door and he walked towards it. He reached for the door handle when Steve took a swing at him hitting him in the stomach, all of the air left his lungs and he started to cough. He fell to the floor clutching his stomach.

"Don't bother doing the show tonight, I'll tell them you have gotten ill or something, you're pathetic," Steve said before opening the door and walking out leaving him on the floor.

He stayed on the floor not quite sure what to do, he pulled out his phone and gave Kurt a text telling him to come to him and what room to come to.

About five minutes later Kurt burst through the doors.

"Blaine? Shit, are you ok?" Kurt asked running to kneel next to him.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"What happened? I heard that the shows been cancelled," Kurt said and he finally let the tears run down his face.

"I fired him," he sobbed pulling Kurt in for a hug. "I fired Steve and he attacked me," he said and he felt Kurt stiffen.

"That's asshole," Kurt said and he held him tighter.

"Things are going to get hard, Steve wants to destroy me and I'll understand if you want to walk away," he said.

"Never, I'm going to be here for you, were going to be there for each other and I promise we'll get through this," Kurt said and he pulled Kurt in for a kiss.

They pulled away and he looked into Kurt's eyes, he smiled and took a breath.

"I love you, I know we've not been going out long but I really do," he said and Kurt's eyes widened for a second before tears were running down his face.

"I love you too," Kurt said through his tears.


	20. Chapter 20

He helped Blaine to his feet and pulled him into a hug. He couldn't believe that Steve had attacked him; he could feel Blaine shaking form in his arms as he continued to cry on his shoulder which was understandable considering his life is falling apart.

"How did you know that Steve had cancelled the show?" Blaine asked him pulling away so that he could look into his eyes.

"I heard Steve talking about it to the manager of this place and when you texted me I knew something was wrong," he explained and Blaine nodded wiping his eyes free of his tears.

"I'm going to sing anyway," Blaine said with a nod looking like he was confirming to himself that this is what he wanted to do.

"How are you going to do that?" He asked and Blaine smiled.

"If Steve won't let them in to see me, then I'll go out to see them," Blaine said with a sniffle and he smiled.

"You're amazing Blaine Anderson," he said and Blaine snuggled his head into his shoulder.

"Only when I'm with you," Blaine muttered into his shoulder.

"I would probably go now before Steve turns them away," he whispered and Blaine nodded pulling away from him.

"You're right, I don't know how I'm going to get a microphone," Blaine said running his hands through his curls.

"Do you have one on the bus?" He asked and Blaine's eyes widen.

"You're a genius!" Blaine said pulling him in for a quick kiss. "We always bring extra just in case, I'm sure there's also an extension on there to," Blaine said looking excited which was good because he hated to see Blaine cry.

Blaine walked towards the door of the room and pulled it opening it before running out. He followed behind him jogging down the corridor towards the exit to the venue.

"I'm going to run to the bus and get the microphone ready, can you gather the fans and lead them around the back?" Blaine asked and he nodded.

"Yeah of course, see you in a bit," he smile and Blaine smiled in return giving him another peck on the lips before running in the opposite direction.

He walked towards the entrance, taking a breath before walking out. He didn't like crowds but he had to do this for Blaine.

as he walked out he could feel the tense feeling of disappointment showing that they had already been told that the show was cancelled. He closed his eyes briefly before yelling to the crowd that were starting to disperse.

"Hey everyone stop!" He yelled and a couple of people turned to look at him but seemed to ignore him. "Who still wants to see Blaine sing?!" He yelled and people stopped turning seeming now to be interested in what he was saying.

"Head around the back if you still want to see Blaine!" he said moving to higher ground so more people could hear him. "Blaine is still going to perform for you round back!" He yelled and people started to rush around the building.

When he knew he had got all of the people that he possible could he moved around the back himself.

He almost had a heart attack when he saw Blaine standing on top of the tour bus holding a microphone. People we crowded around one side of it screaming Blaine's name.

He pushed to the front ignoring people's abuse for pushing in and yelled up to him.

"What the hell are you doing?! You could fall!" He said and Blaine heard his voice looking down at him with a fond smile.

"I'll be fine," Blaine said with a wink.

…..

He felt good about what he was doing, he never wanted to cancel a gig if he didn't have to but after this one he knew the tour was over.

He looked down at Kurt among the crowd giving him another wink. His stomach swirled at how much he loved him.

He looked out to the crowd and was impressed about how many people Kurt had managed to get to come back here, he looked out and spoke.

"How you doing guys?" He said and he whole crowd screamed. "I'll take that as a good thing," he said with a laugh and the crowd screamed again.

"So obviously I have no band or instruments so this is just going to be me singing, hope you don't mind," he said and the crowd screamed again. He was happy that the crowd didn't seem the care that he'd had to the gig outside on top of his tour bus.

"So they get on with it," he said and took a breath before starting to sing.

So this is what you meant  
When you said that you were spent  
And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit  
Right to the top  
Don't hold back  
Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain-check

He looked at Kurt and smiled.

I don't ever wanna let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night

He started to jump up and down knowing that it probably wasn't a good idea on a bus but he didn't care.

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

So this is where you fell  
And I am left to sell  
The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell  
Right to the top  
Don't look back  
Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain-check

I don't ever wanna let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

He stopped jumping looking back to Kurt who look a little nervous and smiled. The crowd were singing along and seemed to be having as much of a good time as he was.

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

This road never looked so lonely  
This house doesn't burn down slowly  
To ashes, to ashes

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

He finished and took a bow, the crowd screamed and clapped and so did Kurt.

"So this next song is for someone special," he said a little out of breath and they were a couple screams of Jess and he frowned and looked back to Kurt who looked uncomfortable.

"No, sorry, not for Jess me and her broke up not long ago, it just wasn't working," he said and there was a huge yells of aw's.

He wasn't going to come out right now, not with Kurt in the middle of the crowd, if they didn't like it and made a move for him then he would never forgive himself.

"It's ok, it happens," he said. "And if I ever find anyone else I hope you support them as much as you supported Jess," he said and the crowd screamed many of them nodding their heads.

"But this is someone I met and they saved me, and I want to show how grateful I am to them for that," he said.

He smiled. Closing his eyes before starting his next song.

What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

He didn't want to make it too obvious so he glance over at Kurt before looking out into the crowd again.

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

Something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

He didn't really like to sing 'she' but he knew that singing he when it was originally she was a bit obvious.

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

And me and all of the people with nothing to do and nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

The crowd were screaming and clapping, he left himself look down to Kurt who had gone bright red. He smiled and looked back to the crowd.

"Blaine get the hell down from there!" He heard Steve standing behind him.

"Ok guys that's all from me, I'm sorry this isn't what you came for but remember you can get your money back for the tickets," he said before turning and jumping through the sun roof of the bus. He giggled to himself feeling the rush of what he'd just done.

His rush was short winded when Steve stormed onto the bus.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Steve yelled throwing the clip board that he was holding on the floor.

"You cancelled the show so I made my own, like I said you can't control me anymore," he spat and Steve sneered.

"Are you going to hit me again? Because that's just more evidence that you've been pushing me around. I can sue you for that," he threated but Steve just grinned.

"I've never touched you," he said simply.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He said with a frown and Steve leaned it whispering into his ear.

"You have no proof, now get your shit and get off the bus if you're not doing the tour you don't get the tour bus," Steve said before turning and leaving the bus.

He growled, Steve was right he didn't have any proof that he'd made the bruises that he had.

Kurt came rushing onto the bus a second later.

"Did he hurt you?" Kurt said with wide eyes.

He sighed and slumped down into one of the sofas.

"No he didn't touch me, but we need to get our stuff and get off the bus," he said looking up at Kurt.

"Where are we going to go?" Kurt said his shoulders slumped.

"I know this is short notice and shocking but I was thinking that me and you could…stay here," he said and Kurt's eyebrows raised.

"Wait, what are you saying?" Kurt asked and he took a breath.

"I know we haven't been going out long but as I don't have anywhere to live, Kurt Hummel will you come to live in New York with me?" He said standing to take hold of Kurt's hands.

"Blaine…," Kurt said with sad eyes.

"You don't have to say yes," he said not wanting him to say yes if he didn't want to.

"Blaine, of course I do," Kurt said and he smiled pulling Kurt in for a kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey,**

**So i thought id put this on fic too, the bad news is that i start college again on Monday which means that Im not going to be able to update as much :( But i will when i can! x**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! x**

* * *

Kurt dropped his bag onto the floor of the hotel; he and Blaine had collected all of their stuff from the bus and had got a taxi to the nearest hotel. The sky had turned dark and it was getting late.

He knew that it would take a while to get a flat in New York so they were possibly going to be here for a while.

He looked around at the large room with the king sized bed in the middle, this had been the only room left last-minute so they had to take it.

It was beautiful though, it had a balcony with looked out into the pool below and had a flat screen tv on the wall. He bit his lip thinking of how much it must have cost.

"I'm going to need to get another job if we want to be able to afford everything," he said still looking around the room.

"I have the money Kurt you don't have to get a job," Blaine said coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I don't want you to have to pay for everything Blaine," he whined and Blaine tightened his grip placing a small kiss to his neck.

"Kurt you have no idea how much I have, I'm talking hundreds of millions," Blaine said and he frowned turning in Blaine's arms so he was facing him.

"Wow," he said and Blaine nodded.

"Yep, but none of it made me happy, it took you to do that which shows that money most certainly does not buy happiness," Blaine said and he blushed.

"You're adorable, but I want to feel as though I'm doing my part," he said moving out of Blaine's arms to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Ok, that's understandable, sorry I didn't think about that," Blaine said following him slumping down into the space next to him. "Is there anything that you want to do?" Blaine asked him and he smiled.

He had thought about this ever since he had gotten to New York and had found out Blaine wanted to live here.

"There is actually," he said quietly and Blaine perked up.

"What?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"I know I'm older now but I want to audition for NYADA for next year," he said looking at the floor shyly

"Kurt that's a great idea, I bet you're amazing," Blaine said and he smiled.

"Maybe you should audition with me?" He asked and Blaine's eyes widened.

"I've never considered that, maybe I will," Blaine said and he smiled.

The both changed into something that they could sleep in and climbed into the double bed. He slept on the right side and wrapped his arms around Blaine pulling him closer.

"Is this ok?" He asked and Blaine moaned happily.

"Perfect," Blaine replied before they both fell to sleep.

...

He hadn't ever really thought about going back to school, it had really got him thinking.

Kurt had disappeared to have a morning shower and he pulled out his phone lying back on the bed.

They had both slept in comfortable in each other's arms and it was just about noon. He had a content smile on his face.

He pulled up twitter and his smile turned into frown at the unusual amount of tweets that he had, yes he normally had quite a few but not this many.

His heart started to beat fast as he noticed that his name was trending, well 'isblainegay' was trending.

He sat up in the bed. He had been outed on twitter; he thought he'd had more time, though he should have known better.

He searched through the messages a lot of them questions to whether it was true and somewhere talking about a picture. What picture?

He pulled up a link someone had sent to him and a picture of him and Kurt kissing popped up on the screen.

"Shit!" He said running his hand through his curls.

He went to Steve's twitter page and there the original photo was, with over 100,000 retweets.

'I hate him,' he though his hand turning to a fist.

Just then Kurt waked into the room with a towel around his waist, pausing instantly when he saw Blaine.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked walked towards him sitting on the side of the bed.

"He did it," he whispered trying to let that he'd been outed sink in.

"Who did what honey?" Kurt asked and he looked down.

"Steve outed me on twitter, he put a photo of me and you kissing on there," he said. "I'm so sorry Kurt, I didn't want to get you involved," he continued but Kurt shook his head.

"Blaine, we will get through this together and until you come out publicly not everyone will believe what Steve says," Kurt said and he looked back up into Kurt beautiful eyes.

"You're right, thank you," he said dropping his phone onto the bed and pulling Kurt closer.

Kurt jumped at the touch but allowed him to pull him so that they were against each other.

He kissed Kurt lightly on the lips.

"I was so scared that I was going to be stuck with Steve forever and when he started pushing me around... I didn't know how it was going to escalate," he said and he felt Kurt stiffen.

"He hurt you more than once?" Kurt asked shocked and then his mouth fell open. "When I found you crying?" Kurt asked and he nodded.

"Oh Blaine... Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt said and he leaned down kissing Kurt bear collarbone.

"Didn't want to scare you away," he said between kisses. Kurt groaned and he giggled moving up Kurt's neck.

"Trust me these was no scaring me away," Kurt said and he smiled starting to suck and nibble on Kurt's neck. "I would have just wanted to help you," Kurt continued.

He stopped kissing and leaned back looking to Kurt's eyes. "You did help me, more that you'll ever know," he said and Kurt smiled softly.

"Do you know how you're going to come out?" Kurt asked and he leaned back onto the bed Kurt laying his head on his chest.

He started to runs his hands thought Kurt's wet hair. "Not really, I could just tweet that the rumours are true or I could do an interview and come out then," he said dreading doing either.

"Do whatever makes you feel comfortable and just remember that whatever happens you'll still have me," Kurt said.

"I love you so much Kurt," he said and Kurt looked up at him with a smile.

"I love you too, now I need to get changed," Kurt said and he made an exaggerated sigh.

"Do you have too?" he whined with a giggled and Kurt slapped him lightly on the leg.

"Yes I do," Kurt giggled sticking his tongue out at him.

He smiled and watched as Kurt jumped of the bed and grabbed some clothes before disappearing back into the bathroom.

He couldn't help think that things could be a lot worse and even if his career did turn to shit then he still had Kurt, the love of his life.


	22. Chapter 22

He sat on the edge of bed as Blaine spoke into his phone, he wasn't completely sure of who he was talking to but he was trying not to listen in to what he was talking about because if it was important then Blaine would tell him himself.

"Kurt," Blaine said and he looked over his shoulder. He hadn't even noticed that Blaine had finished his call.

"You ok hun?" He asked. His heart ached for Blaine because Steve was an asshole, he wouldn't even out his worst enemy and it had happened to his boyfriend.

"I'm fine, I got another interview with the tv show I was on yesterday, I typed so many different things into twitter and almost pressed send but it wasn't enough, I just couldn't do it that way," Blaine said looking to the floor.

He crawled up the bed towards Blaine and lightly grabbed Blaine chin pulling it upwards so he was looking into his eyes.

"I'm so proud of you," he said pecking Blaine on the lips.

Blaine scoffed. "I've hidden who I am for so long, I had this coming," he said and he frowned letting his hand drop into his lap.

"No one has this coming Blaine and I will argue with you about that until the day I die," he said and Blaine closed his eyes.

"I wish I could have been as brave as you," Blaine whispered and he choked a laugh.

Blaine opened his eyes. "What?" Blaine asked and he raised his eyes brows.

"Blaine, I never had the choice, people just assumed I was gay and that was that I couldn't hide it," he said gesturing to himself. "I mean look at me and don't get me started on my voice," he said.

"I'm sorry I didn't think of that," Blaine said taking his hand in his. "But you're perfect and don't ever think otherwise, i didn't assume you were gay though," Blaine stated.

"Not your fault, it only meant that the only person that I had to come out to was my dad, and he already knew he just wanted to wait until I was comfortable to admit it to myself," he said trying to keep the tears down at the thought of his dad.

"Your dad sounds amazing," Blaine said giving his hand a squeeze and he smiled.

"He really was," he said turning and wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist. "So when is the interview?" He asked wanting change the subject before he burst into tears.

Blaine started to run his hands through his hair, he was going to moan that he had just styled it but didn't bother wanting to feel close to him.

"They're doing an exclusive thing tomorrow morning," Blaine sighed and he nodded into Blaine's chest.

"Do you want me to go or stay here?" He asked.

"You can do whatever feels comfortable for you, just keep in mind that if you come with me people are going to know who you are and they may not like that we're together," Blaine said and he adjusted himself so he was looking Blaine in the eyes again.

"I know, but people know who I am already because of the picture, if they know what I look like I won't take them long to find out my name so it might as well happen now I guess," he said and Blaine nodded but he had a sad look on his face.

He laid his head back on Blaine's chest.

"So do you want me to say you're my boyfriend in the interview?" Blaine asked and he thought about it, it was defiantly going to happen sooner or later.

"Yes," he whispered with a smile leaning up to kiss Blaine on the cheek.

"See, you're the bravest person I know, I was just thinking of forgetting the interview and skipping country," Blaine giggled. It was nice to hear, Blaine had the most perfect laugh it was so sweet he could almost taste it. He laughed with him.

"That's an idea, not a good one but it's still an idea," he replied and they both burst out laughing.

"I love you so much," Blaine said still giggling and he held him tighter.

"I love you too babe," he replied.

…

They spent the rest of the day in each other's arms and ordered room service. He couldn't bear to let Kurt out of his arms even to go to the bathroom or to answer the door, he felt empty when he wasn't there.

The day turned to night and he couldn't sleep.

Kurt had fallen to sleep against his chest a while ago but he couldn't get himself to close his eyes. He slowly moved out of Kurt's grasp and walked out to the balcony staring over the city that was laid out in front of him.

It looked like it was buzzing, truly the town that never slept.

He sat on the floor of the balcony and stared through the bars watching as the lights flashed and listened to the sounds of the vehicles until the sun started to rise.

"Blaine?" He heard Kurt's voice and then his head poked outside. He gave him a tired smile. "Couldn't sleep?" Kurt asked looking concerned and he nodded running his hand through his hair. "You should have woken me, we could have not slept together," Kurt said and he pushed himself to his feet.

"It's ok, I didn't want to wake you, you look too adorable when you sleep," he teased and Kurt smiled smacking him on the bottom as he walked by him back into the room.

He looked at the time. 6AM.

"The interviews in a couple of hours," he said groaning.

"I'm going to be there supporting you the whole time, you just look at me if you need too and remember that you don't need to be scared," Kurt said walking toward him and he opened his arms inviting him in. Kurt wrapped his arms around him and he smiled.

"I'll do that," he said taking in Kurt's scent, it was the most homely smell in the world.

"Can I ask you something? And feel free to say no if you think it's weird," he asked and Kurt nodded.

"Of course," Kurt replied leaning back slightly so that he could look him in the eyes.

"Could I wear your hoodie to the interview?" He asked feeling a little silly. "It just calms me I guess," he continued trying to find an explanation for his odd question.

"Yeah Blaine, whatever will make this better for you," Kurt said with a smile and he nodded.

"Thank you," he said.

….

Once they were all ready and dressed, Blaine wearing his hoodie making him glad that he had brought two, they walked out of the door.

They pulled their hoods over their heads and headed for the stairs, they were on the fifth floor but thought there would be fewer people if they took the stairs root.

They reached the bottom in no time and made their way out of the hotel, Blaine only had to stick his hand out into the road and a taxi stopped immediately. He was a little nervous of what was going to happen but he trusted that Blaine was doing the right thing.

He and Blaine held hands all the way to the studio but the taxi stayed silent, he could feel Blaine's nerves radiating off him and he just wished that this was something that he could do for him, but he had to tell the world himself.

Once they got there Blaine paid the man and they both got out keeping their head down just in case there were any paparazzi around, he was sure that they knew that Blaine was having an exclusive interview had gotten out by now.

They ran into the building and a couple of flashes confirmed that people knew who they were even though they had their hoods up, inside they were met again by Tracy who led them back to the set. She hardly talked to them before she was off getting her make up done.

The boy who was all over Blaine came back and did Blaine's make up though this time his grin was twice the size. He groaned and walked in the other direction; he wouldn't be able to watch this without pouncing on the boy.

…..

"So," the make-up boy grinned at him, he noticed that Kurt had walked off to the other side of the studio and he wanted to follow but he didn't want to be rude. "I heard you play for my team, maybe you want to hang out some time?" The boy continued starting to rub foundation onto his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm taken," he said pulling down his hood to give the boy better access to his face. He suddenly feet bad that he hadn't seen this last time even though Kurt had warned him.

"Oh right," the boy said looking shocked and then glanced over to Kurt. "Him?" The boy asked and he didn't like his tone.

"Yes," he said not hesitating, he was in no was ashamed of being with Kurt.

"Ok," the boy said simply with an eyebrow raised before he continued to finish his makeup in silence. "There you go," he said before giving him a small smile and disappearing into the back.

He rolled his eyes and turned to Kurt was walking back towards him. "The shows about to start," Kurt said and he felt his heart start to beat fast.

The lights dulled and the sets light glowed to life.

"I don't know if I can do this," he said feeling sick.

"Of course you can Blaine, courage," Kurt said and he smiled grabbing hold of Kurt's hand.

The show had started and Tracy was going on about what was on today and wishing the viewer's good morning, he held onto Kurt's hand tight hoping that he wasn't hurting him.

It wasn't until he was called that he gave Kurt's hand a final squeeze and let go walking onto the set.

His heart was racing; he sat on the sofa smiling keep an eye on Kurt who was behind the several cameras giving him a comforting smile.

"Good morning Blaine, nice to have you on again," Tracy smiled and he nodded.

"Nice to be back," he replied keeping his hand nervously in his lap.

"So let's get straight to the several rumours going around," Tracy said looking at the stack of papers in front of her, which probably had his life story on. "So you and Jess broke up?" Tracy asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, it just wasn't working out," he said and Tracy nodded.

"Right and then you fired your manager?" Tracy continued and he nodded again, Steve had really told them everything that would make him look bad.

"I did," he said.

"Why did you do that?" She asked and he hesitated. Should he tell them what Steve was like? He thought of a second.

"We had a lot of differences and I wasn't going to change who I was because he didn't like that," he said. It was the truth, not the whole truth but he was better than Steve, he didn't need to spread shit about him even if it was true. He also didn't want to take the chance of it making him look like he was making stuff up.

"Ok, but then he tweeted a picture of you, a picture of you kissing a man," Tracy said raising an eyebrow at him. "Is the picture fake?" She asked and he took a breath.

"No, the pictures real," he said looking at Kurt looking for comfort. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"So you're gay, bi?" She asked looking confused.

"I'm gay, the rumours are true," he said nodding trying to keep a small smile on his face.

"And the boy in the picture, is he anyone special?" Tracy asked and a real smile widened as he looked to the floor.

"Yes actually, he's my boyfriend," he said and looked to Kurt who had also had a smile on his face. There was a small pause before Tracy carried on.

"So what do you plan to do now that the tour has been officially cancelled?" Tracy asked like the other question didn't mean anything.

"Um, I'm not sure right now, I think I'm going to discuss it with my boyfriend and go from there, but I'm not giving up on my music that's for sure," he replied and Tracy smiled.

"Thanks for coming on the show and being so brave today Blaine, hope everything goes well for you, and I'll be right back after this break," Tracy says before the programme cut. Tracy got up and didn't even look at him walking away in the other direction.

He didn't even care and rushed towards Kurt pulling him into his arms.

"You were amazing, I'm so proud of you Blaine, you don't understand how proud," Kurt said into his ear holding him tight.

"It's all because of you Kurt, thank you so much," he said feeling a tear run down his cheek.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! x**

* * *

They didn't even bother to speak with anyone else and walked towards the exit to the building; he could see the crowd of paparazzi waiting outside for him and pulled his hood back up. He turned to Kurt taking his arm.

"Don't answer any of the questions, keep your head down and just hold onto me ok?" He said and Kurt nodded looking wide-eyed at the people taking pictures of them through the glass doors.

They walked forward towards the exit, taking a breath before pushing open the door. As soon as they took a step outside they were bombarded with cameras, flashing and questions coming from different angles.

"Why did you break up with your long term girlfriend to go out with a guy straight away? Did you want to break her heart?" A reported yelled.

"How do you think your fans are going to react to you being gay?" Another yelled more cameras and microphones getting shoved in their faces.

He started to push through them holding on to Kurt's arm as tight as he could.

"Do you think this will ruin your career?" Another said as he pushed past.

"How did you get Blaine to fall in love with you?" One yelled shoving a microphone in Kurt's face. "What's the secret to getting into Blaine's bed?"

He could see the shock on Kurt's face and he started to move faster and push harder.

"It's ok," he whispered and Kurt nodded though he looked pale.

They finally reached the road and he put his hand out waiting for a taxi to stop, a couple went past before one stopped. They jumped in as more questions were thrown their way and he slammed the door shut telling the driver what hotel they were going to.

He grabbed onto Kurt's hand and he flinched slightly.

"Sorry," he said placing a kiss on Kurt's cheek. "Didn't mean to jump you".

"Not your fault, just shook me up a bit, has that happened to you before?" Kurt asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, after me and Jess got together, it was on a smaller scale but it was still frightening," he said laying his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Are you going to tell them that you and Jess were never together?" Kurt asked and he looked to the floor.

"Yeah I guess but I didn't want to make everything worse by saying everything was a lie, that I was lying to my fans," he replied.

"But you were," Kurt replied quietly and he nodded.

"I know, I just don't want them to hate me and I didn't want to make people hate Jess either, though she's not a very nice person I don't want her to get harassed about what we were doing," he said and Kurt nodded running his hand down his arm.

After that the rode in silence and arrived at the hotel not long later, they walked inside and was grateful that the paparazzi wasn't anywhere to be seen.

The walked in and Kurt stopped. "I'm going to get us some drinks and something to eat, you go up to the room," Kurt said and he hesitated but nodded.

"Just call me if you need anything," he said kissing Kurt on top of the head.

He walked to the elevator having lost all motivation of using the stairs and pressed the button, the doors pinged open and he stepped inside letting it take him to the fifth floor.

He searched in his pockets pulling out the door key before opening it; he walked inside groaning at the realisation of what he'd just done. "Shit," he said looking at the ceiling.

He walked towards the bed about to flop down onto it when he heard a voice.

"Aw Blainers, something got you down?" A familiar voice behind him said and he turn so quickly that he almost tripped over his feet. Hands grabbed him, caught off guard and he was shoved into the wall smacking his head.

"Jess, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked dazed.

"So you publicly dump me but don't have the guts to say it to my face?" She spat and he groaned his head was spinning.

"We spit when I fired Steve, you two were like a package deal," he said trying to push Jess off but him being dazed and her being a little taller than he was gave her the upper hand.

"Let me go Jess, let us go," he said and she gave him piercing eyes.

She moved dragging him with her as she moved towards the balcony, he started to struggle but suddenly there was a knife at his neck making him move with her.

"Jess, please you have to stop this, it's not worth it," he said fear running through him as she grabbed him around the waist and placed the knife at his neck firmly.

"Where's the queer assistant?" She asked and his heart jumped, Kurt was going to be back any minute.

"He's out," he said as the grip on his waist tightened.

They moved out onto the balcony. "Sit on the balcony fence Blaine," she said and he shook his head.

"No," he said and Jess shoved the knife harsher into his neck and he closed his eyes. He was sure that she had cut him.

"I said, get onto the fence Blaine!" She said and he did as he was told and jumped up sitting on the fence. Jess was troubled and he knew that she wouldn't think twice before cutting his throat.

"Jess, stop," he said as she grabbed a fist full of his shirt.

"Blaine we were meant to be together, I don't understand," Jess said tears starting to run down her face.

"Jess, you still have Steve right?" He said warily.

"Steve fired me when you fired him, you've ruined me Blaine," she said through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry," he said his heart pounding.

"No you're not Blaine, you wanted this to happen, all I wanted to do was love you," Jess said moving closer to him so she was leading against his knees.

"Jess you need help, just put the knife down and let me go," he said as the door to the room opened and Kurt walked inside. He wanted to yell for him to turn around and leave but he didn't want to piss Jess off further.

He saw Kurt face drop when he saw them. "Blaine!" Kurt yelled moving towards him leaving the food that he'd brought on the bed.

"I swear if you come closer I will drop him," Jess threatened and Kurt paused just as he before the balcony doors.

"Jess let me go, I swear things will get better for you," he said softly trying to calm her down.

"No they won't, not if I don't have you," she sobbed.

"Jess, put Blaine down," Kurt said and the fear in his eyes made his heart break.

"I'm sorry, but if I can't have him, no one can," Jess said and his heart skipped a beat.

"No Jess!" He screamed as he was pushed backwards. He could hear Kurt screaming as he fell and he swore that his life flashed before his eyes.

He was going to die; he closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

He plunged into water his mouth and filled making him choke, he pushed himself to the surface noticing that he had landed in the pool and started to cough and splutter. He looked up and Jess and Kurt were nowhere to be seen.

He swam to the edge adrenaline taking over and climbed out running back into the building.

…

He felt like his heart had been torn out, his heart being crushed as Blaine was forced off the balcony. He had screamed falling to his knees not daring to look over the edge to see Blaine's fate.

Jess had walked back into the room not looking either.

"This is your fault," she said as tears cascaded down his face. "He would have never come out if it wasn't for you," she said and he nodded.

"I know," he sobbed.

Jess walked towards him punching him in the face and he fell lying on the floor.

He didn't have the energy to move, he felt like his life was over.

"How could you?!" He yelled with grief.

"No! How could you?! He was mine!" Jess yelled back walking around him knife still in her hand.

"He was never yours! He never loved you," he yelled back earning him a kick to the stomach.

He groaned and then Jess smiled looking at him.

"They're going to think this was you," she said and he looked at her like she was crazy.

"No, there are cameras, there's proof that I didn't do it," he said starting to feel sick.

"There aren't any cameras in the room and I only came up to talk to Blaine and there you were pushing him off the balcony and yelling at him," she said with a sneer on her lips.

"People are not going to believe that," he sobbed feeling his hands starting to shake.

"Why not? Blaine's fans love me and I'm too innocent to do something like this," She asked but he didn't have an answer. Jess was a lot more in the public eye and she was right Blaine's fans loved her.

Jess smiled and walked towards the door to the room.

"No!" He yelled pushing himself to his feet to go after her but she turned showing him the knife.

"Follow me and I swear you're next," Jess said and he fell back to his knees as Jess disappeared out of the door.

"Damn it!" He yelled sobbing. He curled in on himself hoping that everything would go away, closing his eyes tight as his heart ached.

He wanted to go down and see Blaine but he couldn't do it, he couldn't move.

"Blaine," he whispered a sob.

He stayed that way for about ten minutes planning to stay that way for the rest of his life but the door to the room opened.

He didn't move keeping his eyes closed, he didn't want to hear that his boyfriend was dead and he was being arrested for murder.

He felt a soft wet hand on his back. "Kurt," a soft voice said and his eyes flew open.

"Blaine?" He asked not looking up to confirm just in case. "Please say that's you and I'm not hearing things?" He said and he felt wet arms wrapping around him.

"It's me," Blaine said and he uncurled and fell into Blaine embrace.

"I thought you were dead," he sobbed.

"Me to for a minute, but the pool is next to our balcony," Blaine said.

"I wondered why you were all wet," he said pulling Blaine closer.

"We need to stop Jess, she said she was going to blame this on me," he said trying to get up but Blaine held him in place.

"She got caught, I told the security down stairs what she'd done and then she appeared in the lobby, you should have seen her face when she saw I was alive and not hurt. She tried to run but the security got her and took her, there are cameras on placed facing the balconies which can prove that she pushed me," Blaine explained. "They said I just have to put in a statement and she has to plead guilty and there won't be a trial".

"Do you think she will plead guilty?" He asked and Blaine nodded.

"With the evidence that we have I think she will," Blaine replied.

He took a breath of relief and snuggled closer to Blaine.

"Are you ok? Did you get hurt at all?" He asked looking into Blaine beautiful honey eyes.

"I'm fine, I was just worried about you," Blaine said helping him to his feet.

"I thought my life was over, it just told me how much I love you," Kurt said and Blaine trailed his hand where Jess had punched him.

"Did she hit you?" He asked and he nodded.

"Yeah but I didn't really feel it, I was too busy grieving," he said and Blaine kissed the forming bruise.

"This is going to be on the news when the news that Jess has been arrested gets out," Blaine said and he nodded.

"I assumed," he said.

"But all of this has made me think and I want to apply to NYADA with you," Blaine said and he felt himself perk up a little.

"Really?" He asked taking hold of Blaine's hands.

"Really, I want to support you with your dream and going back to school might be fun," he said smiling.

"That's great Blaine," he said kissing him on the lips.

"I love you so much," he said and Blaine kissed him.

"I love you too," Blaine replied.


	24. Chapter 24

He and Kurt spent the next few days filling in papers and sending them in to NYADA making sure that all the information was there.

A couple days after that Kurt came running into the hotel room holding two letters practically jumping on him as he laid on top of the bed.

"Blaine, they're from NYADA," Kurt said bouncing on his knees.

"Yeah?" He said Kurt handing him the one with is name on it.

"I'm scared, what if I don't even get an audition?" Kurt said suddenly the excitement draining from him.

"I'm sure you will honey," he said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Will you open your letter first?" Kurt asked and he nodded sitting up to place a kiss on Kurt's forehead.

"Of course," he replied and he started to open his letter.

He pulled the paper out of the envelope and read the first sentence feeling his face light up as he read that he had got an audition.

"I got an audition," he said not wanting to make a big deal out of it just in case, he had faith in Kurt he knew that he would get in.

"That's great Blaine!" Kurt said pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you, but it means nothing unless you get an audition too," he said and Kurt leaned back giving him a frown.

"What do you mean?" Kurt said and he looked to the floor before back into Kurt's eyes.

"If you don't get in I'm not going," he said simply.

"Blaine... If I don't get in I still want you to go," Kurt said and he shook his head.

"No way," he said. "Just open the letter, I don't want to argue about this," he pouted and Kurt pouted back.

"Fine," Kurt said and slowly pealed the letter open. He pulled out the letter and his heart started to beat fast.

Kurt looked down at the letter and read silently his face blank.

"Kurt?" He asked and Kurt looked up at him.

"I got an audition to," Kurt said a smile spreading on his face and he leaped on Kurt engulfing him in a tight hug.

"I knew you would! I'm so proud of you!" He said and Kurt giggled kissing him on the neck.

He pulled himself off Kurt and took a second look at his letter. "Shit," he said looking at the date of when the audition was before looking at Kurt's. He was glad that they had their auditions on the same day back to back.

"What?" Kurt said looking worried.

"Kurt the auditions are in three days," he said and Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, they normally want you to be the best meaning not too much time to practice, that won't be a problem for you babe you're amazing," Kurt said and he smirked pecking Kurt on the lips.

"You're amazing," he said with a smile pulling Kurt down on the bed kissing him and holding him tight.

...

He spent every moment that he could practicing but he only sang when he was alone wanting his audition to be a surprise for Blaine.

Blaine knew that he needed his privacy to sing so he would go on walks and go to collect lunch.

They hadn't heard from Steve of Jess which was good and as Blaine had said she admitted to that she had done. He couldn't even look at the balcony and they kept the curtain shut hiding it.

It had been all over the news for a couple of days though the reason of her going to jail hadn't been leaked. He'd hated that she was being plastered all over the news titled 'Blaine's ex-girlfriend,' he wanted nothing more to set that right.

As the days passed the more worried he got about his song choice, if he was hitting the notes right and if he should even bother at all. He knew how hard it was to get into NYADA but it was Blaine who kept him going, Blaine made sure that he went out more often even if it was to just wander around the hotel so he could practice reminding him that he was going to be amazing.

He felt stressed as audition day came, it came so quickly and soon they were jumping into a taxi heading to NYADA.

His hands were shaking.

"Are you ok Hun?" Blaine asked taking his shaking hand.

"Nervous," was all he trusted himself to say. He felt sick, his stomach turning and twisting as they got closer.

"Babe, I bet you'll be amazing," Blaine said making him feel a little better. Blaine always knew how to make him feel better.

"I love you," he said resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I love too babe," Blaine replied.

As they pulled into the parking lot of NYADA he tightened the grip on Blaine's hand. He knew that Blaine's audition was first which made him feel a little better, he would get to watch Blaine perform before he performed himself.

At least he'd know what it's like.

They walked into the building looking for the audition room, there were clear signs leading them to the side of the stage where they had to wait.

They could hear someone singing from where they were standing but they couldn't see anything, the singing was amazing and he closed his eyes taking a brief breath.

He was clinging onto Blaine arm for dear life, he didn't know what to expect and his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest.

"I'm so proud of you Kurt, whatever happens," Blaine said and he held onto him a little tighter.

"_Blaine Anderson". _Someone called and Blaine gave him a small smile as he detached himself.

"I love you Blaine, you go blow their minds," Kurt told him as Blaine gave him one more smile before walking out onto the stage. He followed to just beside of the stage so he could get a good look at Blaine watching intently.

…..

He didn't know how nervous he was until he stepped out onto the stage, it suddenly became so real. He could see the judges glaring at him, seeing right through him.

"So Blaine, I've listened to your music, why are you auditioning for NYADA if you have already made it in the industry?" A woman asked him and though he couldn't see them properly due to the stage lights he tried to make eye contact.

"I want to improve myself in many ways, there's a lot more I can learn and I think that this is the best place to do it," he said.

"Ok, go ahead," the woman continued and he couldn't tell if his answer was good or not.

He walked to the back of the stage and picked up an acoustic guitar before walking to the middle of the stage where the microphone stood.

He closed his eyes briefly before beginning his song.

All her life she has seen  
All the meaner side of me  
They took away the prophet's dream for a profit on the street

Now she's stronger than you know  
A heart of steel starts to grow

All his life he's been told  
He'll be nothing when he's old  
All the kicks and all the blows  
He won't ever let it show

'Cause he's stronger than you know  
A heart of steel starts to grow

He took a quick a glance at Kurt giving him a small smile before facing back to the judges.

When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been struggling to make things right  
That's how a superhero learns to fly  
Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power

When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been working every day and night  
That's how a superhero learns to fly  
Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power

All the hurt, all the lies  
All the tears that they cry  
When the moment is just right  
You see fire in their eyes

'Cause he's stronger than you know  
A heart of steel starts to grow

When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been struggling to make things right  
That's how a superhero learns to fly  
Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power

When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been working every day and night  
That's how a superhero learns to fly  
Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power

Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power

Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power

He made sure that he was putting his heart into his performance, he wanted to do his best not just for himself but for Kurt. He needed to do this for him. After Jess had pushed him one of the things he thought about as he fell was that if he survived the fall he would take every good opportunity that was given to him.

She's got lions in her heart  
A fire in her soul  
He's a got a beast in his belly  
That's so hard to control  
'Cause they've taken too much hits  
Taking blow by blow  
Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode

She's got lions in her heart  
A fire in her soul  
He's a got a beast in his belly  
That's so hard to control  
'Cause they've taken too much hits  
Taking blow by blow  
Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode

When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been struggling to make things right  
That's a how a superhero learns to fly  
Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power

When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been working every day and night  
That's a how a superhero learns to fly  
Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power

Oh, yeah...

Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power

Ooh, yeah  
Whoa

Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power

When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been struggling to make things right  
That's how a superhero learns to fly

He finished and look up at the judges, they were scribbling in their notebooks like he wasn't even there.

"Thank you Blaine, you'll receive a letter in a few days," a man spoke up for the first time.

He gave a small nod and walked back towards the edge of the stage where Kurt looked somewhere in-between excited and terrified.

"You were amazing!" Kurt said and he gave him a kiss on the forehead. "How am I going to follow that?" Kurt said suddenly in panic.

"Kurt, you're going to be amazing and even if they can't see that, which they will, I will never stop seeing it," he said and Kurt looked him in the eyes.

"_Kurt Hummel," _the voice called and he gave Kurt a peck on the lips before letting him go.

Kurt walked out onto the stage and they asked him why he wanted to go to NYADA.

"This school is everything, it's what I need to succeed and I want nothing more than to study here," Kurt answered and he smiled. They told him that he could sing and he leaned against the wall looking out at Kurt as he began his song.

Comin' home used to feel so good  
I'm a stranger now in my neighbourhood  
I've seen the world at a faster pace  
And I'm comin' now from a different place

His mouth fell open as soon as Kurt started to sing, he was amazing. He knew that he was amazing already but the confidence that was suddenly run through him made him perfect.

Though I may look the same way to you  
Underneath there is somebody new

I am not  
The boy next door  
I don't belong  
Like I did before  
Nothin' ever seems like it used to be  
You can have your dreams, but you can't have me

Oh, I can't come back there anymore  
'Cause I am not the boy next door

You've been savin' those souvenirs,  
Faded photographs from our foolish years  
We made plans, but they're wearin' thin  
And they don't work out 'cause I don't fit in

And those memories will just weigh me down  
'Cause I got no place to keep 'em uptown

He was mesmerised by Kurt performance, they were crazy if they didn't let him in. Kurt was born for the stage, he looked like he belonged.

I am not  
The boy next door  
I don't belong  
Like I did before  
Nothin' ever seems like it used to be  
You can have your dreams, but you can't have me

Oh, I can't go back there anymore  
'Cause I am not the boy next door, uh!

I'm not sorry for just bein' me  
But if you'd look past the past you could see  
That I am not (I am not the boy next door)

Nothin' ever seems like it used to be  
You can have your dreams, oh, but you can't have me  
I can't go back there anymore  
'Cause I am not (You are not)  
I am not (You are not)  
I am not the boy next door

Kurt sang his last note and he had to try with all his might not to clap ecstatically. The judges told Kurt what they had told him and Kurt walked back towards him.

His arms were already out wide ready for a hug and Kurt ran into them.

"You were so great Kurt! I can't even explain how good that was!" He said holding Kurt tight, he was so proud of him.

"Thank you, you have no idea what that means coming from you," Kurt said and he tucked his head into Kurt's shoulder.

"You're going to make it big someday Kurt, I know it," he said and he could feel Kurt smile without even looking at his face.

* * *

**I'll update when I can! **

**The song Blaine sang was Superhero's by The Script and Kurt's was Boy next Door by Hugh Jackman. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey, **

***WARNING FOR SEXUAL ACTIVITIES* It's really not that bad though!**

**I don't know what came over me, I never thought I was going to write a chapter like this but it just happened :P I know I'm not great at this sort of writing but I tried, I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

The anticipation was intense, often he would see Kurt pacing around the room waiting to find out if they had got into NYADA or not.

It had been a week since their auditions and he could see the panic Kurt's eyes.

"The letters haven't come yet Blaine! What does that mean?" Kurt said walking around the room with his hands on his head.

"Kurt, you need to calm down, worrying about it won't make the letters come faster and it's stressing you out," he said walking behind Kurt and wrapping his arms around his waist stopping him from pacing.

He felt Kurt lean back into his arms and he smiled kissing his neck lightly.

There was a small knock on the door and Kurt stiffened in his arms, he let go of Kurt and walked towards the door sticking his head out of the door to see who it was.

"Letters," an employee said handing them to him and he smile his thanks before closing the door and turning back to Kurt.

He looked at them seeing the NYADA logo in the corner of them.

"See, no need to panic," he said holding them up but Kurt looked worse than he did before. "Kurt?" He said and closed the gap between them resting his forehead on Kurt's.

"What if I don't get in?" Kurt whispered blankly.

"Then we will keep trying until you do," he replied kissing Kurt on the nose before backing off and handing Kurt's letter to him. "You can open your letter first and if you don't get in I'm not going to open mine, I'll just throw it away," he said throwing his letter onto the bed.

"Blaine…," Kurt said with sadness in his eyes.

"Kurt I'm doing this for you as much as I'm doing it for me and I'm not going without you," he said seriously. He had no intention of going without Kurt, this was for him.

Kurt sighed and looked down at his letter. "I love you," Kurt said as he began to open the letter slowly.

"I love you too baby," he replied as he tore the letter open trying to get to the content inside.

Kurt closed his eyes briefly before putting out the letter, unfolded it and began to read.

His heart started to race as Kurt read.

"Kurt?" He asked softly and Kurt looked up from the letter with tears in his eyes. "Baby?" He asked again and a wide smile grew on Kurt's face.

"I got in," Kurt said tears starting to run down his face.

"That's amazing Kurt! I so proud of you baby!" he said running to him and picking him up by the waist and spinning his around.

Kurt giggled hiding his head in his shoulder, he pulled back and kissed Kurt on the lips. Kurt was the first to pull away.

"Your turn," Kurt said and he sighed turning to look at the letter still laying on the bed.

"I just want to say before I open it that it doesn't matter if I get in or not, you got in and that's all that matters," he said and Kurt frowned a little shaking his head.

"I want to do this Blaine and I want you to be by my side," Kurt said and he looked to the floor.

"I will be, not matter what," he replied and he felt Kurt arms snake around his waist.

He smiled and picked up his letter starting to tear it open, he pulled out the letter a lot faster than Kurt and started to read.

He felt his stomach drop as he read.

"Oh my god Blaine! You got in!" Kurt said reading over his shoulder and his grip in his waist tightened.

He really hadn't expected to get in, he never really got his hopes up. Kurt was amazing, he knew that he would get in but he had to extent already made it in the business and thought they would take that into consideration and he would be out.

He smiled and turned in Kurt's arms attacking his lips with his owns dropping the letter onto the floor.

"I'm so happy we both got in," Kurt said as they stopped to take a breath.

"Me too," he replied he said looking into Kurt's beautiful blue eyes.

…

He was so glad that they had both gotten in, he didn't want to go without Blaine. He wanted to spend as much time with him as he could.

He had never been so in love before, just looking into Blaine's honey eyes made him turn to jelly.

"Let's go to lunch to celebrate," Blaine said giving him and peck on the lips and he smiled. "I know the perfect place we can go," Blaine continued and he nodded.

"Ok, it will be good to get out of this room," he said holding onto Blaine giving him on last tight squeeze before letting him go. He walked towards his case and pulled out an outfit before pulling off his shirt, he didn't want to go to a restaurant with these clothes on.

"Hummel, why are you so beautiful?" Blaine asked and he felt his cheeks go red as Blaine stared at his chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said teasingly and dropping his trousers before slowly beginning to redress himself.

"Aww don't put clothes on," Blaine said flopping down on the bed reaching out for him. He smirked pulling on his clothes before flopping down next to him.

"Your turn," he giggled.

"Oh I have no problem taking my clothes off for you," Blaine said and he smiled climbing on top of him.

He could feel that Blaine was already hard under his jeans and his smiled widened. He palmed the bulge and Blaine started to moan throwing his head back.

"Kurt," Blaine whimpered and he felt his jeans growing tight from the noise.

He laid down capturing Blaine lips, he never thought he would be doing this to anyone let alone Blaine Anderson. He was so beautiful.

They both moaned as their erections rubbed against one another and he felt his body jolt with pleasure.

"I love you so much," he moaned and Blaine pulled him closer to create friction.

"I love you too," Blaine moaned his eyes closed. "You're so beautiful Kurt, so beautiful," Blaine muttered and he bucked his hips making Blaine yelled.

This was the best he'd ever felt, he bucked his hips again and Blaine gripped harder onto his hips.

"Kurt, I'm gonna," Blaine said and he thrusted again cutting him off.

He was painfully hard now and he knew that Blaine was too, he rolled off Blaine and trailed his hand down Blaine stomach to the waist band of his trousers, Blaine moaned as his slide his hand inside and grabbed Blaine's member.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled and he started to pump.

Blaine's head flew back and he pumped harder and shortly Blaine was coming onto his hand.

He leaned in kissing Blaine lips until he felt himself coming in his pants.

He collapsed on Blaine chest both of them breathing hard.

"That was good," Blaine breathed and he nodded.

"Yeah," he replied before smiling and laying his head on Blaine chest.

"We should shower," Blaine said and they both smirked.

"Yes we should," he said sitting up and allowing Blaine to take his hand and lead him into the bathroom. This had been a good night.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey, **

**So the next chapter is going to be the epilogue! I don't know when it will be posted, possible tomorrow not sure **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Kurt smiled holding onto Blaine's hand as they walked into NYADA for their first day, he was sure that he'd been driving Blaine crazy for the past few weeks practicing his singing ever since they found out they had gotten in.

He was so excited, this is what he'd been dreaming of for as long as he could remember.

His grip on Blaine's hand tightened nervously as they walked down the halls, he could tell that Blaine had plenty fans here, the way they looked at him said it all. Blaine had already been asked for his autograph a couple of times and Blaine being the guy he was smiled politely and did what they asked of him.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked him and he looked up giving him a small nod.

"Yeah, just nervous," he said tightening his grip on Blaine's hand again.

"Well, please don't get any more nervous because you'll probably break my hand," Blaine giggled and he released his grip.

"I'm sorry," he said letting go of Blaine's hand and running his through his hair.

"Its ok babe, it's good to be nervous, it means you care," Blaine said pulling him into a hug and placing a kiss on his forehead. He closed his eyes and melted into the touch.

"You always know how to make me feel better," he moaned before opening his eyes again.

They carried on down the corridor stopping outside the room where their lessons are going to take place.

"Ready?" Blaine asked and he nodded.

They walked into the room, people had already started to gather inside but they just went to stand at the back. Surprisingly, no one came to talk to them and they didn't bother to go and talk to them either.

In the middle of the room there was a circle of chairs, they moved towards them taking a seat next to one another waiting for the teacher to arrive. They waited for a couple of minutes until a woman walked into the room.

"Everyone take a seat," she said and everyone that hadn't sat yet shuffled into the circle sitting on one of the chairs.

"So, you're all what passes as the best nowadays?" she said eyeing them all and he made sure to avert his eyes when she looked at him. He wasn't going to lie she was a little frightening and he knew that her eyes would burn right through him.

"Oh, Blaine Anderson right?" The woman asked and he looked to his boyfriend who also looked a little frightened.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah," Blaine said and he felt a little sorry for him.

"I just want you to know that your record deals and all that shit doesn't mean anything while you're in my classroom, got it?" The woman snapped and he frowned. She didn't have to talk to him like that. He looked at Blaine but he didn't even seem to be phased by the remark and just nodded.

"Yes ma'am, I didn't think they would," Blaine replied and he was proud of him for keeping his cool.

"Good, right now we can being," the woman carried on.

…..

"How did you not snap at her?" Kurt asked him as they exited the class. The lesson had run for three hours and they were exhausted, even though it was just introductions and listening to each other sing he hadn't been to school for a long time, he'd forgot how much it could take out of you.

He smiled looking to the floor. "Because I expected it, they don't want me to think that because I've made it in the industry that I'm better than anyone else, because I'm not," he explained and Kurt frowned. He laughed grabbing onto Kurt's hand. "Come on," he said walking towards the exit.

They had finished for the day and he wanted to go to show Kurt something that he had been hiding for a while now.

When they got into the taxi and said a different address Kurt turned to him giving him a frown.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked and he smiled.

"Home," he said simply shrugging his shoulders.

"Home? Blaine wha-, wait, you didn't," Kurt said covering his mouth and he laughed.

"I was bored of staying in that hotel, it's not the best, it's a loft but it's perfect for just the both of us," he said and his heart fluttered as Kurt's smile widened.

"I'm sure it's perfect, but how did you do it without me noticing?" Kurt asked and he giggled.

"Whenever you wanted to practice for your audition a while ago, I used to go on walks, really I was hunting for flats," he admitted and Kurt's eyes widened.

"Wow, Blaine, you're amazing," Kurt said pulling him for a peck on the lips.

The taxi stopped and they both climbed out, Kurt looked up at the building and he couldn't tell what he was thinking. He walked to the door of the building, entered the code and walked inside. Before carrying on he made sure Kurt was just behind him and made his way up the stairs to the second floor.

"This is it," he said standing outside the door, he felt nervous, he really wanted Kurt to like this as much as he did.

He pulled out the key and unlocked the door sliding the large metal door open. He grabbed onto Kurt's shoulders lightly and pushed him inside.

He watched as Kurt mouth dropped open.

"Blaine…," Kurt said and he felt his stomach plummeted. Did that mean he didn't like it?

"If you don't like it I can find somewhere else?" He said and Kurt turned to him and smiled.

"I love it," Kurt said and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss.

The loft was practically a big room that he had put cloth dividers into to make rooms but there was a kitchen and a bathroom already installed, he'd had this place for about a week so he had already brought and placed furniture in all the rooms. He was quite proud with it.

He'd already had movers go to the hotel and pick up his and Kurt's stuff and drop it in the apartment while they were at school so they wouldn't have to go back.

He shut the door behind them and walked to the sofa falling down on it before patting the space next to him waiting for Kurt to sit down.

He had brought a flat screen TV so he and Kurt could watch movies together on the weekends, he smiled and switched it on wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulder pulling him in close.

"I can't believe you did this, it much have cost so much babe," Kurt said and he nodded it had cost a lot but he didn't care, he just wanted Kurt to be happy.

"It's doesn't matter how much it cost, I just wanted to live in our own place together," he said and Kurt snuggled down into his chest.

His smile widened and he looked to the TV, the news was on and something caught his eyes.

"What the…?" he said turning up the volume.

_Steve Manhall, Blaine Anderson's former manager had been arrested for assault after attacking a couple of paparazzi and some of the public. We don't know what sparked the outburst of rage but since the arrest other people have been coming forward saying that they had been assaulted while working on the sets of Blaine's shows. He has been taken into custody and it has said that he will be joining Jessica Smith, Blaine's ex-girlfriend in prison._

His mouth fell open.

"I had no idea he was hurting other people," he said suddenly feeling guilty. "I should have noticed," he said and Kurt sat up next to him.

"Blaine, you didn't have a clue that he was doing this to other people, you shouldn't blame yourself for something you had no control over, he would have just blackmailed you further if you had found out," Kurt said and he nodded.

He didn't feel any better but he didn't want Kurt to see that, he could have done something about Steve but he hadn't.

But Steve was gone, hopefully for a long time and he suddenly felt a weight lift off his shoulders.

He had Kurt, a new place, a new school to go to and Jess and Steve were gone, he felt like he could start again.

He looked to Kurt and smiled.

"This is where it all starts," he said and Kurt smiled.

"What do you mean?" Kurt said and he turned.

"I was worried that he was going to get in the way somehow, but now that he's gone, it's just you and me versus the world," he said and Kurt wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I love you so much Blaine," Kurt told him and he smiled leaning down giving him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too," he replied.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey, **

**So this is the last chapter! I really hope you've enjoyed it, thank you so much for reading! Love you all! Xx**

* * *

**5 years later**

"Kurt!" He yelled running into wide open arms. "I missed you so much," he said snuggling him head into Kurt shoulder taking in his smell.

He had just gotten back from a two month tour with his new manager, all of his shows had been sold out and he was starting to rise in the charts again. The only bad thing about it was he'd had to leave Kurt back at home in New York.

He had wanted him to go with him and Kurt had said yes at first but then he got his big break. Kurt had auditioned for a role in Wicked, they had taken so long to respond that Kurt was convince he hadn't gotten a role, but then the call came, he got the part.

After he'd got Kurt to stop running and screaming around the room, he got to tell him how proud of him he was.

They had only seen each other once since he'd left but other than that they called each other every day and texted whenever they could. It wasn't the same though, he loved being able to hold Kurt in his arms.

But not seeing him made him see how much he need Kurt in his life, so on the way back he made sure they stopped so he could buy a ring.

"I missed you too, I heard you did great though," Kurt said and he smiled pulling him in for a kiss.

"I've heard the same about you," he said resting his forehead on Kurt's.

The only time that he'd seen Kurt was when he came back to see Kurt's opening night, he was amazing, the best he'd ever seen him.

"I have a surprise though," he said and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"You do?" Kurt asked his arms snaking around his waist.

"Yeah, let's go on a little trip," he said and then looked over his shoulder. Kurt looked and then laughed.

"Really Blaine?" Kurt asked letting go of him and he turned to face the motorbike, the same one he'd drove on when Kurt became his assistant, he had called in a favour from Nick again and he had been more than happy to help him.

"Really," he said with a giggled and moved towards it. He picked up the two helmets he'd set out and handed one to Kurt. "Don't worry I'm a good driver," he said giving Kurt a wink and climbing onto the bike putting his helmet on.

Kurt laughed as he shoved the helmet on his head, climbing on the back of the bike.

He waited for Kurt to wrap his arms tightly around his waist before he set off, he wanted this to be perfect. He had planned how he wanted it to go in his head but he knew things didn't always go to plan.

They were riding of a while and he could feel that Kurt was getting restless but finally they arrived, he pulled into the small parking lot that sat next to the store that he and Kurt had first met in 5 years ago. He climbed of the bike and pulled off the helmet waiting for Kurt to do the same before taking his hand.

"Blaine, why are we here?" Kurt asked sounding a little nervous.

"You'll see," he smiled and led him into the store. He had called ahead and asked them to set the tables out like they were the day they'd met and they were happy to say yes. He let them to the tables and smiled.

"Blaine…," Kurt said sounding a little breathless, he knew what was coming.

His kissed Kurt on the cheek and let go of his hand climbing up onto the table. Kurt looked up at him covering his mouth.

"Kurt, I met you here 5 years ago, I was a lost, scared and lonely. But when I met you it felt like you were a light, a light that was going to guide me from the darkness that was clouding slowly over my life. You helped me so much Kurt, I would still probably be in the same situation I was then, now if it wasn't for you or even worse. But this has been the best 5 years of my life, I feel loved and I still ache whenever I think about you or say your name, you're the love of my life Kurt and I know it's been tough but we made it through, and we always will," he held out his hand to Kurt and helped him up onto the desk with him before he carried on.

"Baby," he said sinking on to one knee and bringing out the ring from his coat pocket. "Will you make me the happiest man in the world and become my husband?" He asked flicking open the box.

Kurt was crying, but he nodded. "Yes, of course I will, I love you so much Blaine," Kurt said and he stood pulling Kurt into his arms.

The people who were inside of the store were clapping but it went over his head, he captured Kurt's lips and held him tight, knowing this was the start of the rest of their lives together.

….

His heart was thumping, Blaine speech had made his heart melt and he felt tears running down his face. He felt like the happiest person alive.

He was marrying Blaine, the love of his life.

He never thought he would find anyone like Blaine, someone who loved him as much as he loved them.

Looking back life had been a struggle, but the more he thought about it, the more he knew that he wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
